


The Bond, The Pack, The Mate, The Alphas

by BlondeFairy85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attack, Protectiveness, Violence, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeFairy85/pseuds/BlondeFairy85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Derek's mate, he knows he can never have him, knows he doesn't deserve him.  But there is a new threat in town and he will do anything to protect him, protect his remaining pack member.  He needs to be sure Stiles wants to be part of his pack, needs to know if Stiles can accept he and Isaac after Erica and Boyd left.  Stiles could make them strong, make them a true pack but would he do it.  As the threat moves in closer however it creates a bond between them all , that brings them closer than they ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> ***Takes place at the end of season 2  
> *** I've decided to put my own spin on how I think humans would change if they were part of a werewolf pack. I've made it so that as members of the pack a human would be a little stronger, faster and heal quicker.  
> *** Feels between pack members move quick, as the bond between them is made.  
> *** I kept Jackson in my story because I love him.  
> *** I had this story thought up before release of the alphas "personalities" so to speak, so I used their names but made up my own personalities of how I wanted them  
> ***Trigger warning: one or two scenes of panic attacks, not bad and not long, but just wanted to let anyone know they are in there in case they are a trigger for anyone.
> 
> (I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own and I apologize)

Stiles barely remembers the drive home. He was in such a daze; he was surprised he didn't wreck his baby on the way home. Hell he was just glad his baby was able to make it home. Between driving her through a wall and slamming into an unbreakable, Jackson/Kanima, he was surprised the jeep was still running.

His exhaustion was bone deep. Beaten by a vicious decrepit old man, seeing his classmates electrocuted, and the woman he thought he loved saving Jackson like he was some beast out of a fairy tale. Which he supposed after everything that happened, it was. Months and months of trying to stop the Kanima, and all they needed to do were to have Lydia tell Jackson she loved him. And now Jackson was a werewolf and they were even more in love. He wasn't even as upset about it as he thought he would be.

And Scott, Scott, his best friend his entire life had lied. Even to him. After everything they had been through didn't he at least have the right to know what was going on? That’s what hurt the most he thinks, he knew, deep down, that he and Lydia would never work out, but the thought that his best friend kept such important things from him, after he helped keep him alive this long, hurt the most. And on top of that when Allison and Mr. Argent left, Scott loped off after them. After she tried to kill all their friends, hunted them down, allowed teenagers to be tortured, allowed him to be beaten, Scott still left to follow her, leaving him, Stiles, alone, again to clean up the mess.

Although when he turned around, he realized he wasn't alone. Derek, Isaac, and Peter were still standing there, staring at the spot where Jackson and Lydia had been standing. The look of hurt and betrayal on both Derek and Isaac’s faces were worse than the ones that he knew was on his own face. Derek had thought Scott truly wanted to be a pack, a family; and although Derek would never voice it, Stiles knew that he wanted that more than anything. Isaac looked so lost all Stiles wanted to do was hug him. He and Scott seemed to have gotten close, formed a friendship, and in the end Scott chose Allison over him, the girl who had shot him the chest with an arrow. Stiles didn't even bother looking at Peter, no matter how normal he was trying to act and pretend to help, Stiles knew there was still crazy lurking under there and wasn't going to get anywhere close to that.

He didn't even look up from the ground when he spoke, telling the three standing near him, that when he was he held in the Argent’s basement, Erica and Boyd were tied up and hooked up to some electric machine and he may want to go let them go since he wasn't able to. He walked away without another word and climbed in his jeep and drove home.


	2. The Betrayal

Derek was furious when he and what was left of his pack left the warehouse. He sent Peter and Isaac back to the rail yard to wait while he went to go see if Erica and Boyd were still being held captive. They had left his pack, didn’t want him as their Alpha, and didn’t want anything to do with their pack; but he at least needed to make sure they were not suffering. 

In the back of his mind, he half wondered if Stiles was setting him up, sending him back to the Argents to have them finish off the job. He dismissed the thought quickly though after smelling the pain coming from Stiles and his heartbeat was steady, he knew he wasn’t lying. 

By the time he got there, Erica and Boyd were long gone. They had been there, but their scents were old. They must have been released shortly after Stiles was. His wolf howled with pain that two of his betas had chosen to leave the pack and had been hurt because of it. The pain and guilt was almost unbearable though at the smell of Stiles’ blood all over the floor. He had failed as an Alpha. Failed to keep his pack informed, failed to train them properly and worst of all, he failed to protect them. Failed to protect his mate. He was never meant to be an Alpha, it was always supposed to be Laura, he was learning as he went along, and right now, he wasn’t doing a very good job.

He had always thought Stiles was in Scott’s “pack” and when Scott decided to join Derek’s pack, Stiles became part of his pack as well. He hadn’t known then that Scott was lying; there was no change in his heartbeat or stutter in his voice. But he guessed that he had truly wanted to be in his pack, but for the sole purpose of continuing to be with Allison and protect his mother. Instead of telling Derek what Gerard had done and threatened him with, he chose to work with the enemy and almost get them all killed. Derek would have done anything to help Scott protect his family, but he trusted the enemy more than he trusted him. 

He felt such betrayal, he wanted to rip Scott’s throat out for putting not only his pack in danger, but his pack human in danger. He felt even more rage at the thought of Stiles, his mate, being in on it. Stiles and Scott were best friends; it would only make sense for him to be in on the plan.

Derek knew what Stiles was to him. He knew he could never have him. Derek was not a good man, after everything that had happened, everything that he had caused, he didn’t deserve a mate. He was sure Stiles wanted nothing to do with him, only helped because of Scott, not out of any feelings he had for Derek or his pack. Even still his wolf clawed to get his way out to go and find Stiles; to see if he was in on this plan as well, to see if his own mate had betrayed him. He was fully shifted and running through the woods towards Stiles’ house before he even realized what he was doing. 

He calmed down enough to climb through Stiles’ window and wait for him. He could hear him in the shower and waited for what seemed like hours for him to come out. Derek could barely contain himself when Stiles walked into the room with only a towel, and he wanted nothing more than to tear the offending item of clothing off and take what was his. 

He pushed those thoughts aside, as his previous anger surfaced at the thought of Stiles’ betrayal and he needed to find out what was going on. So he did the only thing he knew to do to not only get Stiles’ attention, but get the truth out of him. The minute the door shut, he had Stiles pinned by the neck to the back of his door growling low in his throat. 

His wolf whimpered at the rough treatment he was giving his mate, but he needed to know the truth. He needed to know if Stiles had betrayed him as well. And if he hadn’t betrayed them he needed to know if Stiles really wanted to be pack. Stiles would make them strong. He was intelligent, strong in his own right, protected all those around him and would help keep the pack together. If Stiles truly wanted to be pack, he could help them re-build, become stronger, become a real pack.


	3. Our Pack?

He supposed the only good thing to come out of this whole mess was that his dad got his job back as Sherriff. He had been working long and late shifts of late to catch up on everything that has been going on. With Matt’s drowning and the massacre at the police station, his dad had his hands full. So he didn’t have to worry about his dad asking where he had been when he got home; because he wasn’t going to be home for a while.

He dragged himself in the front door, not even bothering turning the lights on and drudged up the stairs to the bathroom. He stayed under the hot water until his skin was red and wrinkly. He wrapped himself in a warm towel and headed towards his room planning to sleep for the next week and ignore everybody he knew. Too bad his plans never go as he wants them to.

His breath left him has he was slammed against his bedroom door and his back hit cold, hard wood. Two red eyes stared him down and he could see Derek’s fangs extend.

“Did you know!!!!?” he growled at Stiles.

“Know what!?” he was barely able to get out as Derek’s grip tightened around his neck.

“Did you know that Scott was working with the Argents? Did you know he was lying to me? Did you know any of it!?” his fangs and claws got longer the angrier he got.

Tears started to sting his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Derek would think he would do such a thing, that he would ever endanger any of them that way, and did Derek simply forget that Gerard beat him and almost broke most his ribs! He shoved Derek as hard as he could as his own anger started to rise.

“Did I know!? Did I know!? You asshole! Gerard Argent kidnapped me and beat the fuck out of me, his crazy ass granddaughter hunted you all down, they wanted to kill you all whether you were innocent or not. I’ve been working my ass off researching for you, driving you guys all around, saving your asses, holding you up in the fucking pool for two hours! Do I even get a thank you Stiles, do I get a good job helping us Stiles. NO! What do I get!? You, accusing me of being a traitor to our pack! You think I did everything I did for shits and giggles!? You may not consider me a friend, but I have always cared about you and Isaac and everything I did was to protect you all!”

He shoved at the unmovable Derek in front of him again. “So no you asshole, I didn’t know! And if you would have used your amazing werewolf senses you would sensed my anguish when I found out what Scott had done. Because not only did he betray you, he betrayed me too! He kept so much from me!” He could barely breathe when he finished all he had to say. He would probably regret half the things he said come morning, but right now he was too tired, too angry and hurt to even care. He noted numbly that Derek had loosened his hold on his neck, but had yet to back away from Stile’s body. His eyes were still red, but his fangs and claws had retracted.

Stiles could barely hear Derek when he finally spoke.

“Our pack? You consider yourself part of my pack?”

Stiles winced, he should’ve known Derek didn’t consider him pack, “Well yea I did, I know you said Scott was an Alpha in his own right, but I never felt like he knew what was he was doing. All he ever thought about was Allison, and I always felt safer around you; you always seemed to come to me when you needed help with anything. I know you said that we don’t trust each other, but that’s not true and you know it, or at least I know I trust you. I’m sorry I said our pack, I guess I was wrong.”

Derek leaned in closer, and bit non to gently at the junction between Stiles shoulder and neck, worrying the muscle between his teeth, marking the skin. Stiles had to hold back a moan when Derek began sniffing his neck up to his ear, licking one long strip as went. Stiles barely stopped the shudder that ran up his spine. “You aren't wrong Stiles, I've always wanted you in my pack; I just never thought you felt the same way because of Scott.” Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles stayed quite, fearing that if he spoke, it would break whatever spell Derek was under, making him speak more than two words at a time. He breathed in as Derek continued to speak, or well growled low in his ear.

“Now listen closely to me Stiles because I am only going to say this once and I will deny it if you repeat it to anyone, understand?” Stiles nodded and waited for Derek to continue. “You are right, I do owe you a Thank you, you have been a big help and we probably would be dead with out you.” Stiles stared at Derek, mouth open, as he stepped back and looked Stiles over.

Derek’s eyes darkened as he looked Stiles up and down and then stated, “Now get some sleep, since we've both established you’re pack, your training starts tomorrow, we have to keep you in shape if you are going to keep running with wolves.” He grinned with a little too much fang as headed towards the window.

Derek was almost out the window when Stiles remembered to ask him about Erica and Boyd. Derek’s eyes seem to sadden before he caught himself and simply stated that Chris Argent had let them go and that they had made their choice and no longer wanted to be in their pack. And with that, Derek jumped out the window, yelling over his shoulder that he’d see him bright and early tomorrow morning. 

Stiles let his head thud back against the door and stayed there quite a while before looking down and realizing that he was still in a towel, a towel that was clearly tented. Stiles had known for a while that he liked men and women, so it was no surprise that he was turned on by having Derek in his personal space, hell a blind man would find Derek hot as hell; But not every man was a werewolf and he had just got aroused around a very sexy, very alpha werewolf who probably smelled his arousal a mile way. Stiles continued to bang his head against the door over and over until he saw stars. After getting over his embarrassment he put on some pajama pants and crawled under his covers and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillows. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Derek hadn't felt this kind of happiness in a long time. Stiles never betrayed him or their pack; in fact Stiles had considered himself part of Derek’s pack all along. He didn't know how to react to this information, but he knew he was just happy to have Stiles in his pack. 

He marked Stiles as pack the minute he heard him say, “our pack”. The minute his teeth sunk into his skin he could feel the pack bond getting stronger between them all. Now he just had to speak to Peter and Isaac, let them know what was going on, he knew they would be able to feel the stronger bond as well. He also had to track Jackson and Lydia down to help him with his new found powers and prevent him from losing control and accidently hurting his human mate. As much as Lydia drove him insane, she would be an asset to the pack with her intelligence and determination. Plus she would help keep Jackson in line. Derek would just have to watch his uncle around the two, he still didn't trust him, but unfortunately they needed him right now so he would have to stay. 

There was also something new in town, something strong, and needed his pack together so they could fight what was coming. He headed back to the rail station to discuss what he knew with Peter and Isaac, and in the morning he would go speak with Stiles. And together they would all try and convince Jackson and Lydia they needed a pack as much as the pack needed them.


	4. Isaac

Stiles woke to a tapping on his window. He groaned as he rolled over to see who was tapping. All the werewolves he knew just let themselves in whenever they pleased, so he was surprised to hear any tapping at all. He was even more surprised to see it was Isaac tapping at the window. Not wanting to get out of his warm covers, he just told Isaac the window was unlocked and told him to come in. Isaac seemed to hesitate, not sure if he was allowed even though Stiles just told him to come in. So Stiles slid out of his warm cocoon of blankets, opened the window and pulled Isaac inside.

Isaac seemed to hunch himself over a little, trying to make himself seem smaller as he looked around Stiles’ room, never really looking at Stiles directly. Stiles let him look his fill till he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. 

Stiles nudged Isaac in the shoulder until the blonde finally looked at him and asked, “Hey dude, not that I mind, but whatchya doing here? I don’t think I’ve ever had you in my room. Again I don’t mind just wondering?” Isaac seemed uncertain whether he was going to answer him or not, almost like he was going to turn back around and bolt back out the window, so Stiles reached out and grabbed his arm, leaned over and closed the window back.

Isaac looked down at Stiles’ hand on his arm, took a deep breath and then answered; stuttering a little along; the way that Stiles hadn’t heard since Isaac got the bit, “You’ve always felt like pack to me, I know… I know I haven’t always been nice to you, but I’m not used to the nice thing ya know, so I didn’t… I didn’t know how to react to you.” He took another deep breath and continued, “Derek told me you always considered yourself pack, and that he could tell you weren’t lying when you said you were part of our pack, not like, not like Scott did” Stiles flinched at that, he was right, Stiles wasn’t the only one Scott had hurt. He stayed quite continuing to let Isaac speak his mind. “I can feel a stronger bond with you now, and I just felt the need to be here.” He sighed loudly and continued speaking. 

“There’s another threat in town, I’m not sure what it is yet, but it’s different and stronger. Derek and Peter are out trying to find a safer place for us to stay; they wanted me to stay in the rail yard. They said it would be safer. But, but, I didn’t feel safe, and I didn’t feel safe with you being alone either.” 

He took another deep breath and let the rest out in one long breath, “I feel safer with you and I would sleep better if I knew I was here as well to protect you, so can I stay here and sleep with you tonight? I can sleep on the floor, I just, my wolf just, I just need to be with you right now, I think its a pack thing, our stronger bond, I don’t know, I just can’t be alone and I don’t want you to be alone.”

Isaac was taking in deep breaths when he finished speaking and pointedly not looking at Stiles. Stiles mouth was gaping open and his hand was still on Isaac’s arm. Without thinking he laughed a little at the thought of his pack mate sleeping on the floor.

Isaac’s face fell, misunderstanding Stiles’ laugh and he tried to pull away, but Stiles gripped his arm tighter. 

“Dude, not laughing at you I swear, but you are not sleeping on my floor, I have a big bed, and as long as you don’t mind sharing, you are sleeping with me not on the floor. If you insist on the floor then I’m sleeping on the floor with you. I know this may sound strange, because I know Derek just “officially” confirmed that I was in your pack, but I feel the same way. I feel better having you here; it felt weird being alone, especially after tonight. I’m glad that you came by. And I’m serious; I will not be having you sleep on the floor. If you don’t want to sleep in my bed, I have a guest room you can sleep in, but absolutely no floor. Please don’t choose the floor because my bed is comfy.” Stiles added with a grin at the end.

Isaac was grinning when Stiles had finished talking; probably because Stiles’ face was red from speaking so much without taking a breath and also happy that Stiles wasn’t freaked out that he wanted to stay here with him.

“I’m gonna take the smile as a yes. If you want in my drawers over there I have some pajamas you can put on and you can come get in bed, I’m going to back to sleep because I’m exhausted, so don’t take long because we need to get some sleep.” Stiles was a very tactile person and was happy to have someone to sleep with tonight, he had a strong urge to protect Isaac all of a sudden and was glad he was here tonight staying with him. He would have to ask Derek tomorrow about his protective instinct over Isaac. Especially since they hadn’t always been that close to begin with, and now the thought of anything happening to him made him want to maim anyone who would dare harm him.

Isaac noted how gingerly Stiles got into his bed, but didn’t say anything about it, just walked over to his drawers and pulled out pants and a shirt that were a little to short but comfortable and smelled so much of Stiles it made his wolf rumble in contentment. Stiles’ smell was familiar, a pack smell, it calmed his wolf almost as much as Derek’s smell did. He climbed into bed facing Stiles and scooted close enough that he could wrap his arms around Stiles’ waist and tuck his head under Stiles’ chin. Stiles winced a little when his arms wrapped around his waist. Isaac instantly jumped back, but Stiles grabbed him back.

“It’s ok; my ribs are just bruised from Gerard fucking Argent kicking the shit out of them. It’s ok you can put your arms back around me, come on its ok” Stiles continued shushing Isaac as he pulled him closer tucking his head back under his chin, wrapping his hand in his curls, rubbing his scalp and using his other hand to lightly scratch his nails down his back. Isaac slid his arm back around Stiles’ neck and the other gingerly around his waist, holding his hand over his ribs for a while, watching the black lines run up his arms as he leached some of Stiles’ pain away. 

He heard Stiles sigh and pull Isaac closer, asking him what he was doing. It was Isaac’s turn to shush Stiles and told him to go to sleep that he was just helping with the pain. Stiles actually listened to him and continued to rub Isaac’s back and grip his hair as he fell asleep.

Isaac fell asleep shortly after, nose buried in the crook of Stiles’ neck; breathing in the comforting scent of pack and feeling Stiles protectively cling to him, keeping him tight against his chest. He missed Erica and Boyd but laying here with Stiles seemed to help ease some of that pain. It was nice to finally feel safe while sleeping. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. And it was all due to a boy who he had been rude to in the past couple of months and forgave him instantly the minute he apologized and told him how he felt. He didn’t know what to think of Stiles, he had never known anybody like him, but he did know he was glad he was his pack mate and was glad that he allowed him this comfort. If Stiles let him, Isaac knew he’d be sleeping here whenever he could.


	5. The Bond

He said he’d be back bright and early the next morning, but Derek couldn’t wait, he wanted to make sure Stiles was safe, and since Isaac wasn’t where he left him last, he was a little worried. He calmed down once he caught wind of Isaac’s scent and followed it here. Derek stopped outside of Stiles window, smelling Stiles’ scent mixed with Isaacs. His wolf growled slightly at the thought of Isaac being with Stiles, until he realized it was not a sexual smell at all, just a pack smell; A comforting smell.

He climbed the roof and snuck inside Stiles’ window. Stiles was curled around Isaac, his hands gripping him tight to his chest as he slept. Isaac must be completely at ease and deep in slumber to not wake when Derek entered the room. But to his surprise the human member of his pack, actually opened his eyes, gripped the blonde to him tighter and for the love of GOD actually growled (a human growl, but a growl non the less) at the unknown intrusion in his room. 

It wasn’t light enough outside for Stiles to see it was Derek, but Stiles sensed someone was in his room and was protecting his pack mate. It made him want to howl with pride that Stiles was already this protective of Isaac. 

“Stiles it’s me, calm down.” He stated slowly, letting his eyes glow red.

Stiles’ heartbeat slowed down and eased back down on his pillow and held Isaac closer to him, rubbing his head and back, shushing Isaac, as he began to whimper due the increase in Stiles’ heart rate. “What are you doing here Derek?” Stiles whispered.

Derek shrugged off and his jacket and pulled his boots and pants off and climbed in bed behind a sputtering Stiles. “When I got back to the rail station, Isaac wasn’t there, I followed his scent and it led me here.” He whispered to Stiles. He curled himself around Stiles, wrapping his arms around both Stiles and Isaac. He buried his nose in the nape of Stiles neck and breathed in the deep. The scent of pack, of him and Isaac on Stiles’ skin made him purr in satisfaction. Stiles shivered at the feeling of the rumbling coming from Derek’s chest.

“What is Isaac doing here?” he asked Stiles.

Stiles rubbed his head against Isaac’s forehead before answering. 

“He said something about a new threat, and you and Peter finding a safer place. He didn’t feel safe alone at the rail station, said his wolf felt wrong being without a pack mate, so he came here and asked if he could stay. Said he would feel safer with me and would feel better if he was here protecting me was well. He was going to sleep on the floor but I was not going to allow that; so I made him get into bed with me.” 

Yawning, Stiles closed his eyes and went back to rubbing his face against Isaac’s forehead and face, his hands moving up and down his back. Isaac just buried his face deeper into Stiles’ neck and moved one of his arms around Derek as well, gripping him tight; trapping Stiles between him and Derek. Isaac had never been one to reach out to Derek, but it seemed since Stiles became pack, he had made everybody much more tactile.

Derek knew that Stiles wasn’t aware that he was essentially scent marking Isaac, scenting him almost like a mother wolf would protecting her cub. Even though Stiles was human, being a member of a werewolf pack, humans sometimes picked up wolf traits subconsciously, which Stiles was now exhibiting. Since marking him as pack, Stiles’ instincts to protect the pack have come roaring to life.

Stiles had a very calming and comforting scent, so Derek should have known that Isaac would seek out Stiles for comfort when he needed it. Especially since Derek confirmed with Isaac that Stiles, was indeed pack.

Derek was going to need to speak to Stiles soon about what really going on, because Isaac’s need to be close and protect Stiles was only going to increase. Stiles was Derek’s mate; he had known since the day he had met him the woods the day Scott was looking for his inhaler. Stiles had not seemed to show any interest in him at all and with Scott’s obvious hatred towards him, he never felt he would ever have a chance to claim Stiles as his mate. 

Now that Stiles admitted he felt like he was always pack and trusted him, he was beginning to think that he may have a chance. Stiles was still young, only 17 and werewolves mate for life. Derek was only 21 but he didn’t want to spook Stiles and tell him he was it for him and that he wanted him forever. At 17 that would scare any one away, but Derek was going to have to start letting Stiles know how he felt, he couldn’t risk losing him, not when he finally has a chance to have him.

He gripped Stiles tighter to him and closed his eyes, again breathing in deep the scent of his mate. Stiles stirred in his arms and whispered to him, “Derek, what’s the new threat in town?”

He rubbed his nose against Stiles’ neck and told him to just go back to sleep and he would tell him everything in the morning. No more secrets, he would let them know everything that was going on. Stiles seemed satisfied with this answer, and whether he knew what he was doing or not, he grabbed the arm that was around him and Isaac and pulled it closer around them both, holding them tight, and gripping Derek’s hand in his own large one. Derek licked a strip up Stiles neck and closed his eyes, letting him self be lulled to sleep by the heartbeats of pack.


	6. When The Sheriff Found Out

The three of them woke with a jolt when they heard the bedroom door slam open and hit the wall so hard, the knob probably left a hole in the wall. Derek and Isaac jumped up quick, crouched protectively over Stiles, eyes glowing and fangs extended. They realized their mistake quickly when they realized the intruder was Stiles’ dad. Stiles groaned and poked his head out between the two wolves and sheepishly told his day he could explain.

“Oh, you are definitely going to explain Genim! One: werewolves! Werewolves Genim!? At least I know what and why you have been lying to me all along about. And two: you are going to explain to me why there are two men sleeping in bed with you, one of those men being an ex felon and four years older than you.” John yelled. “I expect all three of you downstairs in the next five minutes and we are going to have a long talk and you are going to explain everything to me, all of you, do you understand?”

They all nodded and muttered “Yes Sir” before the door was shut again and John was heading back downstairs to wait for them in the kitchen.

Stiles slammed his hand against his forehead and threw himself back down on his bed. “Ugggg well I wanted to tell him the truth, but not this way. I wonder how the he hell he found out. And now he thinks I’m probably having some sort of wild werewolf orgy”

Derek was still staring dumbfounded at the door, how in the hell did he not hear that man come in, he needed to be more alert, he was relaxed for the first time in a long time being in bed with his mate and pack member. Isaac broke the tension for everyone when he started giggling. Derek doesn’t ever remember hearing Isaac laugh before.

Derek and Stiles both looked at him like he was crazy until Isaac stopped laughing and looked at Stiles, “Genim? Your real name is Genim?” Isaac noted that Stiles’ face was red and felt bad for laughing but it was just such a different name. “ I’m not laughing at you to be mean, I’m sorry, I just didn’t know Genim was your real name and to hear you get scolded with that name, I could help it I’m sorry. I do like that name, honest.” He explained to the still red faced Stiles. “Can I call you Genim too?”

Derek lightly growled and shoved Isaac on the floor for laughing at Stiles’ real name. The minute Isaac hit the floor, Stiles jumped up and pushed Derek and clamored to the floor, rubbing his hands all over Isaac looking for any injuries. Injuries on a werewolf. Stiles was going to be the death of him. 

For the second time this morning Derek stared dumbfounded at his pack mates on the floor. Isaac was still laughing as Stiles checked him over. Stiles just kept muttering to himself as he checked Isaac over, crazy Sourwolf, it was just a joke, didn’t need to shove him, geez, he was just playing around, nobody hurts my pup Isaac.

Derek and Isaac both raised their eyebrows at that, hearing Stiles call Isaac his pup. Isaac grabbed Stiles’ hands stopping him from checking for any injuries, Derek barely shoved him, it didn’t even hurt, but that didn’t seem to register with Stiles. 

“Stiles, its ok, I’m fine. He wasn’t being hurtful, just putting me in place for laughing at you; he thought I was being mean to you. He was standing up for you, protecting you” Isaac stated calmly to Stiles.

Stiles eyes narrowed at Derek’s as he looked him over to see if what Isaac was saying was the truth. Derek simply nodded, “It’s what we do Stiles, I wasn’t trying to hurt him, I promise. But Stiles, when training starts, you are going to have to keep yourself calm, because we will get hurt, but it’s just training.”

Stiles just huffed, stood up and helped Isaac up off the floor. “Fine, but I need to talk to you about that anyway, because I wanted to claw your eyes for hurting Isaac, and that’s not normal for me. Is this because I’m pack now? What’s going on Derek? I can’t be going off on everyone that even looks at Isaac the wrong way. Especially since I’m human” Isaac was grinning ear to ear at Stiles’ words while Derek tried to answer Stiles’ questions. “And no Isaac, you can’t call me Genim. I only get called that when I’m in trouble. Like now.”

“Stiles, I will explain everything to you shortly, but right now we need to go downstairs and speak with your dad and figure out how he found out about werewolves and thank him for not shooting me in the face when he found me in bed with you.”

“Oh well that oughta be a fun conversation. Well let’s go then.” Stiles was muttering as he walked out the door.


	7. Sheriff John Stilinski

John was sitting at the table, rapping his fingers on the wood, waiting on the three boys to come down stairs. At least when he found them they were all clothed, so he knew they hadn’t been having sex, but that didn’t changed the fact that Stiles was in bed Isaac Lahey and a much older, previously thought to be murderer 21 year old Derek Hale. He did feel a little better about the fact that they both seemed intent on protecting Stiles from whoever entered his room.

The three of them came down the stairs one right after the other. He noticed, Stiles dragged his feet as slow as possible, Isaac kept his eyes on the floor, and Derek looked pale like he was waiting for John to pull his gun out at any minute.

They all three sat across from John at the other side of the table and just looked at him like they were waiting for him to start the conversation; So he took a deep breath and started explaining what he found out last night. The surveillance cameras in the police station caught everything, and since he was one of the few police officers left in Beacon Hills, he it took upon himself to watch all of them and then deleted them once he saw what was on them, claiming there had been damage and they were unwatchable. 

He explained how he saw Matt controlling the lizard thing, saw how Scott and Derek both changed to protect those left at the station and Allison, Chris and Gerard shooting at the lizard thing and the rest of his crew shooting up the inside of the police station. When he finished speaking he waited for one of them to start explaining what the hell was going on.

Derek was the one who started first, “You are right sir, and werewolves are real. Scott, Isaac, Peter and I are werewolves. I am the Alpha, they all answer to me. Stiles is still human, but a member of our pack. Almost all werewolf packs have human members; it makes them stronger in many ways.” He rubbed his eyes as he continued to speak. 

“The lizard thing that you saw was called a Kanima, it was Jackson Whittemore. He asked me for the bite to be a werewolf, but his body fought it and he turned into that thing, and Matt was controlling him, making him kill the people who almost let him drown when he was younger. We were able to save Jackson though and now he is a werewolf as well.” 

“And what about the Argents, why were they shooting up my police station and why was Allison running around with a crossbow threatening to shoot everybody?” John asked slowly. 

Derek was dreading this questions, he knew it was coming, but was hoping it wouldn’t, “The Argents are what we call hunters. They hunt any sort of supernatural creature, usually most abide by a code, and only harm those who have harmed humans. Unfortunately Gerard Argent doesn’t follow that code, and it was he and his daughter Kate who burned down my house and killed my family.” He shuddered as he recalled that memory and tried to keep speaking so he could explain to Mr. Stilinski what was going on. This was his town and he had a right to know. Before he could speak again, he felt a warm hand on his thigh and Stiles finished speaking for him.

“After Peter killed Kate, Gerard came into to town to, let’s say, “Rectify” the situation. It only made things worse and he began to feed his hatred into Allison and Victoria even more. The Argents didn’t like that Allison was dating Scott, a werewolf, they hunt werewolves, not date them. See dad, werewolves have weaknesses to certain substances, wolfs bane being one of them. So on the night of the rave, Victoria trapped Scott in a room with some sort of wolfs bane steam permeating the room, it was killing him. She was going to kill Scott and make it look like an asthma attack. Derek heard Scott howling for help and ran to him. He and Victoria got into a fight and she stabbed Derek and Derek accidently bit her to get her away from him and Scott.” Stiles took a deep breath as his dad waved him on to continue to tell the rest of the story.

“Because Derek is an Alpha the bite would turn Victoria into a werewolf, the worst kind of curse for someone like the Argents. So instead of allowing her to turn and letting Derek help teach her to control her wolf, she opted to kill herself instead.” He shuddered, feeling sorry for Allison having to lose her mother, but also anger at the fact that they chose to let her kill her self instead of allowing her to become a wolf and let Allison keep her mother. “So Gerard told Allison that Derek bit Victoria on purpose and that she died; Allison kind of went bat shit crazy and decided she needed to kill all of Derek’s pack since he was the one who bit her. She seems to have calmed down a little now since her grandfather has fled town, but were still not sure what’s going to happen.”

John looked horrified at the story that he just heard, but he could tell by the look on all three of their faces they were all telling the truth. He took a deep breath and asked the three of them what the plan was now.

“You’re taking this all pretty well dad.”

“Son, I knew something was going on, I just didn’t know what. I don’t like that you lied to me and kept all this from me, I want an explanation for that too.”

Derek felt the hand on his thigh squeeze harder as he began to speak, he could smell sadness coming from him as well, “I was trying to protect you dad. If you didn’t know they existed then you wouldn’t be in danger. No other wolves would have a reason to mess with you because you wouldn’t know anything. I was just trying to keep safe, I’m sorry I lied. I didn’t want to, you have to believe me, I just, I just couldn’t lose you too. And now there’s another threat in town and you’re going to be in even more danger because you know they all exist.” Derek gripped Stiles hand under the table, trying to offer him comfort. He noticed Isaac had leaned in closer as well and was practically leaning all his weight on Stiles.

John reached out and grabbed Stiles’ other hand and gripped it tight, “Son, I am your father, I can protect myself, and it is not your job to protect me all the time. I know you feel the need to but you do not. We look after each other and we will protect each other together, do you understand me?” Stiles gripped his dads hand tighter and nodded. “Ok, two more questions, first, why were you all three sleeping in the same bed?” All but Derek seemed to blush, so he answered for them.

“It’s a pack thing sir. We seek comfort in one another when one of us is upset, or hurt or scared. Last night was rough night for all of us. Peter and I were out looking for a safer place to stay, leaving Isaac alone. Isaac didn’t like being alone, so he sought out the comfort of his pack mate, Stiles. When I returned and couldn’t find Isaac, I tracked him here and found them sleeping; I was tired as well and needed the comfort of my pack as much as they did, so I just climbed in with them.” John nodded as Derek continued to speak.

“Sleeping together, touching, being with each other strengthens our bond. Makes us stronger; makes it easier for us to locate one another, know if each member is ok or not. Even as a human, Stiles will be able to sense us as the bond between us gets stronger.”

“Ok, I’ll by that, now my second question. What is this new threat you were telling me about?”

Isaac and Stiles both looked at Derek to answer because they had yet to find out what was going on. Stiles could tell by the look on Derek’s face he wasn’t big on the idea of sharing what was going on, he never was one much for words and Stiles has heard him speak more in the past few hours than the entire time he has known him.

“There is a new pack in town. An Alpha pack.” Derek started

“What do you mean an Alpha Pack!?” Isaac and Stiles both screamed in unison.

Derek growled lightly under his breath, both Isaac and Stile shut their mouths and quit speaking, so Derek started speaking. “Yes an Alpha Pack. They are a pack made up entirely of Alphas. They are very strong and almost unstoppable. I’m not sure why they are here yet, but I have a feeling it has something to do with what has been going on the past year. They don’t like attention drawn to our kind and with everything that has happened, that’s all we have been getting. Attention. They left their mark on my door at the house, they let me know they are here, but they haven’t made a move yet. I’m not sure what they want. Whether it’s to kick my pack out and take over this territory if they think I can’t handle it or to just kill me out right for not being a strong enough alpha and take over my pack.”

Derek kept his eyes focused on the table as he heard the sharp intake of breath from Stiles and the whining coming from Isaac. He was about to walk over to him when the whining stopped. He looked over and realized that Stiles was rubbing circles between Isaac’s shoulder blades, humming softly to him as Isaac laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

John looked on dazed at the three boys in front of him not really sure what was going on. Isaac seemed like he couldn’t get close enough to Stiles, and that if John wasn’t sitting there he was sure the tall boy would be in Stiles’ lap. Derek just seemed worried over the two, not knowing what to do to help them. One thing he did know was that sitting here sulking about the problem wasn’t going to make it go away, they needed a plan and they needed one now. His son was now in werewolf pack and as much as he hated that he was in that much danger he was going to help them out anyway that he can.

“So then, we have a big problem in our town. What are we going to do about it?” he asked the three.

“We? We? We aren’t doing anything dad, you are going to stay out of this and not get hurt, I can’t lose you too.” Stiles was starting to shake he was getting so upset. Isaac and Derek’s hands both gripped his under the table.

“Excuse me? Last time I checked I was your father and I make the rules and I understand that Derek may be an Alpha, but Father trumps Alpha, especially in this house. And I understand that you are worried son, but I am the sheriff, I’m in danger everyday, this is nothing new. Now I’m going to ask you again, what are going to do about this problem?”

Again Derek spoke first, “Well first sir, we need to replace your bullets with wolfs bane bullets. If one of them is running at you, shoot first, chest or head don’t hesitate and don’t run. We are predatory like real wolves are and if you run, it will only want to make them chase you more. I can’t express this enough, you have to keep this a secret, we can not let any one else know about this.” John just looked at Derek like he was the biggest idiot he had ever seen. “Ok then, right now I need to go talk to my uncle and continue searching for a safer place for us to stay.”

“With the exception of your uncle, who I was under the impression was dead, we’ll save that conversation for another time as well it seems, you can all stay here. We’ll make it safe and I’ll feel better knowing my son is here and you all are here to protect us both as well. Isaac you can have the guest room and Derek you can sleep on the pull out couch in the living room. Now what can we do to make the house safer?” John asked.

Derek just stared at the Sheriff, nobody every wanted to help with out wanting something in return. But here this man was offering his home and his help to protect his pack; which now seems to have grown another pack member. He now knew where Stiles got his bravery and strong heart from.

“Isaac and Stiles can go speak with Deaton about getting more Mountain Ash to surround the house to make it safe, while I go and talk to Peter about what all is going on right now. I appreciate your hospitality Sheriff Stilinski, Peter will be fine on his own and I will tell him to stay clear of the house. And I will explain how he is back later, but I do need to go and speak with him to start making plans.” As Derek finished speaking he stood up and shook the sheriff’s hand and turned to look at Isaac and Stiles.

He placed his hands on both their shoulders and looked them both in the eyes. “You two be careful, go to Deatons, get whatever you need. I will meet you both back here by tonight ok? Isaac you know how to reach me if you guys get into trouble.” They both nodded and looked reluctant to let Derek leave the house.

Isaac and Stiles were still standing in the middle of the kitchen in the same spot after Derek had left. John walked up to them and shook them both out of their little daze they seemed to be in. 

“I am going to go and take a nap, you two be careful and don’t be out late. I expect you back for dinner, got it?”

“Yes dad we got it. And thank you for being so understanding. I have mountain ash around your window seal and when you close your door I’m going to put some down across the doorway as well. Mountain Ash can keep werewolves out, so I won’t have to worry about you while Isaac and I are gone.” Stiles jumped up and hugged his dad tight before turning around, grabbing Isaac’s hand and started walking out the door.

“Stiles?”

“Yea Dad”

“You worry too much son, everything will be fine. And also for being such an awesome, understanding father, I’m having pizza for dinner and you aren’t allowed to say anything about it, got it?”

Stiles just laughed and dragged Isaac out the door and into his jeep.


	8. The Panic

He made it ten minutes away from the house before panic set it. His vision was starting to blur and felt his chest closing up. He knew he was upsetting Isaac, could feel his worry on top of his own, hear him whining, but he couldn’t stop the attack from coming. He pulled over immediately, got out of his jeep and sat on the side of the road with his head between his knees.

He barely heard Isaac get out of the car or feel him has he sat behind him, rubbing his hands up and down his back. He knew Isaac was speaking to him but he couldn’t make out the words, he could also hear a chirping noise in the background but couldn’t figure out what it was. Tears were streaming down his face as everything started bubbling to the surface. He was sobbing as the words began to make their way out. 

“My dad knows, he knows, he’s in danger now. How am I going to protect him, what if he gets hurt? What if the Alphas get him or Gerard comes back and hurts him as well. I can’t lose him too. I can’t, I can’t lose him too, and I can’t lose any of you. And Scott, Scott doesn’t seem to care, that it’s not only his family or precious Allison in danger. And now crazy undead Peter is back. I don’t know what to do, I’m just human, and I don’t have super strength or smell or hearing.” His breath was coming in quick sobs, gasping for air, his face and shirt soaked with his tears. He couldn’t stop shaking, he couldn’t make himself calm down, and this was his dad, the only family he had left.

He felt Isaac wrap his arms around him. One around his shoulders the other around his waist, pulling him tight to his body. He rubbed his nose up and down the back of Stiles’ neck, licked one strip and nipped lightly on the back of his neck. Stiles began to calm down slowly, taking deep breaths, finally able to hear that Isaac was shushing him, telling him everything would be ok, that they would protect his dad, they would protect each other. 

He was finally able to breathe a little more normal when he was finally able to distinguish what the chirping noise was. 

His and Isaac’s phones were ringing non stop; Isaac slowly released the arm around Stiles’ waist and picked up the phone. Even with his human hearing he could hear Derek’s panicked voice screaming over the phone.

“It’s ok Derek. He just had a small panic attack about his dad knowing about us. He seems to have calmed down, I have him, and he’s breathing better now he’s ok. Ok Ok slow down I’m putting him on the phone.” Isaac held the phone up to Stiles’ ear so he could speak to Derek.

“Stiles stay where you are, I’m coming back. I shouldn’t have left you and Isaac alone so soon, the bond is to new between us, I’m sorry I’m coming back, stay where you are!” Derek almost sounded panicked 

“No Derek I’m fine now, Isaac helped calm me down. I’m fine, I swear. I just, I just get panic attacks sometimes and the thought of my dad getting hurt caused me to have one. I’m ok now, there’s no need for you to come back. Isaac is here, he can drive us to Deatons, that’s what’s more important now. Go find Peter and Isaac and I will go to Deatons as planned. I promise I’m ok. Thank you... Derek how did you know I was having a panic attack?” There was only silence on the other end until he heard Derek take a deep breath and explain.

“It’s our pack bond Stiles, like I told your dad earlier I can feel where you all are at, feel if something is wrong. I’m the Alpha Stiles, so I can feel our pack emotions stronger than the rest of you can, that’s how I knew something was wrong. Are you sure you are ok now?”

“Yes Derek I’m fine now, thank you. Isaac and I will be back at my house by dinner. And I still want to know about this bond, it feels strong, Derek, I can feel you’re upset and so is Isaac. Promise you’ll tell me what’s going on tonight.”

“I will Stiles; I will explain it to you. Now go to Deatons get what we need and get back home as soon as possible.”

“Ok Derek, we will. Be careful. Bye.”

Isaac helped Stiles up off the ground, looked at him kind of funny and lunged at him and hugged him as tight as he could. Before Stiles could even get his arms back around, Isaac took Stiles’ keys and got in the jeep. Stiles hopped in the passenger side and they drove in silence all the way to Deatons. Half way there, Stiles realized he had his left hand buried in Isaac’s curls and was rubbing his scalp softly. Isaac didn’t seem to mind and it seemed to calm Stiles down as well.


	9. The Benefits of Being a Human in a Werewolf Pack and an Alpha's Mate?

“I was wondering when you guys would show up” Deaton quipped from behind the counter.

“May we come in Dr. Deaton, we have some things to ask you about and see what you know about an Alpha Pack.” Stiles asked the all knowing Deaton.

Dr. Deaton opened the swinging door and led him and Isaac towards the back of the hospital.

“So Stiles I see by the small bite mark on your neck and Isaac clinging to your arm, Derek finally claimed you as his mate.” 

Stiles fell back against Isaac and Isaac clung to Stiles like a life raft.

“Ma ma mate. I’m Derek’s Mate?” Stiles stammered out to a now paling Deaton

“Oh... You didn’t know? I figured, with the bite, the way Isaac was stuck on you like glue, I thought he told you. This isn't good...he’s going to kill me”

“The bite! He claimed me as his mate and didn’t tell me!” Stiles anger was rising by the minute. How dare that man not tell him he was his mate when he’s been harboring some feelings for him for a while and this whole time Derek made him think he was some kid that just annoyed him most of the time? Sure things lately had gotten better, but still.

“No Stiles. The bite didn’t claim you as his mate; it just claimed you as pack. I just thought that’s what was going on, that’s why you were here to talk to me since Derek isn’t exactly a man of many words, and I thought that’s why Isaac was being so protective of you. I figured you had questions.”

Stiles whirled around on Isaac, “Did you know too Isaac? Did you know and not tell me?”

“No Stiles I didn’t know I swear. I’ve always felt a need to protect you more than the others, but I thought that was just because you were human. And I always felt better around you, but again I thought that was just because of the person you were and your smell is so comforting, I didn’t know it was because you were his mate. I swear!” Stiles gripped Isaac’s hand and nodded and turned his attention back to Deaton.

He took a deep breath, kept a hold on Isaac’s hand and began speaking to Deaton. “Ok, so is that why I’m so protective of Isaac now and essentially feel like he’s my pup and want to hurt anybody that harms him?” Deaton nodded yes.

“Ok so that’s why I feel so comfortable having them all in the bed with me, even though we’ve never shared one before and it actually pains me to be away from them now?” Again Deaton nodded yes. “Ok but I was pack before and I felt some protective instincts but not this strong, why now?”

“You considered yourself pack, yes, but Derek wasn’t entirely sure you wanted to be in it 100%. He didn’t want to let him self have something he thought he wouldn’t be able to keep. So I’m guessing you confirmed with him that you wanted to be part of the pack and didn’t have any plans of going any where, so he bit you, claimed you as pack and now your bond has strengthened. As have your protective instincts of the pack. Especially Isaac, since he was Derek’s first bitten. And since you are Derek’s mate, you are going to be extremely protective over the pack members. You are now higher rank than they are Stiles, even Peter.” Stiles stared opened mouth at Deaton not sure if the man was speaking the truth or was just picking fun at him. He turned to look at Isaac and Isaac just shrugged.

Stiles needed to remember that Isaac was bitten and not born a werewolf. He wouldn’t know about a lot of this stuff yet. It wasn’t fair for Stiles to assume he would just because he was werewolf now.

“Ok, ok, we’ll finish talking about this mate thing later. And nobody tells Derek I know, I want him to tell me on his own, and I want to see how long he waits. He has no right to keep this from me. His ass is grass.” 

“Stiles he wasn’t keeping it from you on purpose. He has never spoken to me about it, but I could tell by the way he treated you different from the others, trying to keep you at a distance. I don’t think he thought you even liked him, much less would accept him as a mate. Plus you are only 17... I’ve seen this in the past with humans being mates to werewolves, they freak out sometimes. I’m sure that’s why Derek didn’t tell you yet. Plus there has been a lot of other more important things going on don’t you think?” 

Stiles wanted to throw something at Deaton. Of course he knew there were more important things going on, he was just mad Derek treated him like a leper sometimes.  
“Yes I am aware Dr. Deaton, I’m not an idiot. That’s why we are here actually. There apparently is an Alpha pack in town and we wanted to know if you knew any way to help us protect our pack, and my dad, since he now knows.” Deaton raised an eyebrow at that.

“How’d he find out?

“Long story.” Stiles just huffed “Now can you help us please?”

“Yes I can help you. Now what has Derek told you?” he asked both the boys.

“Only that they left their mark on his door. He’s not sure why they are here, but he suspects it’s because they think he does not have his pack and territory under control.” Stiles stated. 

Deaton noticed that Isaac still hadn’t let go of Stiles’ hand. He supposed that with Isaac’s upbringing, he wasn’t used to feeling so comfortable and safe with someone, and now that he is, he wasn’t going to let it go. He was sure the blonde didn’t even realize what he was doing.

“Ok, Derek does realize that the rail yard isn’t safe place for the pack to be staying correct?” The boys both nodded yes and Isaac answered for them.

“Yea we already talked to Sheriff Stilinski about that this morning. He said we could stay at his house. Well we could, not Peter. So that’s one of the reasons we are here. To see if you can help protect the house.”

“I can give you some Mountain Ash to surround the entire house with and the window seals. I can also give Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd medallions that will allow them to pass over the Mountain Ash, but keep others out.” He heard Isaac whimper as he scooted closer to Stiles seeking comfort. Stiles spoke for him.

“Erica and Boyd left. They didn’t want to be pack anymore.” Stiles left it at that and asked if he could make his dad some bullets with wolfs bane.

“Yes Stiles I can make plenty of wolfs bane bullets for your father. There are a few other things I want to talk to you about though Stiles.”

“Ok? What’s going on?”

“You need to know that almost all werewolf packs have humans in their pack, I’m sure Derek has told you this.” Stiles nodded as Deaton continued. “As the bond between you and the pack get stronger, so will you Stiles. You will inherit some traits of werewolves. You will be a little stronger; faster, you will smell and hear a little better. Not as strong or as good as they can obviously because you are still human. But you will become stronger. Especially since you are an Alpha’s mate; your instincts will be even stronger than most humans in a pack.” 

Stiles just stared, unbelieving as to what Deaton was saying.

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes Stiles, I’m serious. You may notice that you start growling a little and again as the bond gets stronger your eyes may even glow a little like Derek’s eyes do when he shifts.” Stiles just laughed.

“You’re joking, this isn’t funny, why are you making this up, we have more things to worry about” Stiles yelled a little hysterically.

Isaac gripped his hand tighter making him look at him, “I think its true Stiles, even last night when Derek came through the window, and I knew it was him, but you didn’t because you couldn’t see him. You growled at him Stiles, actually growled at Derek, because you thought he was threat to me. You held me so tight to you I almost couldn’t breath.”

“Holy shit; Ok…at least things are starting to make sense, I guess. Ok again, another discussion to continue later. What are we going to do about the alpha pack” Stiles asked.

“We wait unfortunately; we don’t know what they want. And until then we can’t really do anything. Like I said I’ll give you the bullets for your dad, surround your house with the Mountain Ash, and I’ll give you the medallions for Derek and Isaac to wear so that they can come and go as the please over the ash. Other than that, until they make a move and we know why they are here, I’m not sure what else I can help you with boys. Derek is going to have to start training you both to fight more and Stiles you may want to have your dad teach you how to shoot, you’re a human and not going to be able to fight like they will. I’m also going to give you a wood bat engrained with Mountain Ash. It won’t kill them, but hitting them with it will do enough damage to give you enough time to get out of there.”

“Dr. Deaton, my father is the sheriff; I’ve known how to shoot since I was eight, but thank you. I will start carrying a gun as well as the bat around. Thank you for all of your all help”

He and Isaac carried all their supplies out to the jeep and headed back to his house. He made Isaac put the medallion on immediately so that when he got home, he could start surrounding his house and windows with the Mountain Ash.


	10. Peter...

They both heard the growling and snarling outside the minute they both had finished setting the table. Stiles grabbed his bat and started towards the door, Isaac grabbed his arm near the door, “It’s just Derek, with Peter for some reason, but there’s no threat.”

Stiles opened the door to find an almost shifted Derek prowling the Mountain Ash line around the house while Peter just leaned against a tree in the front yard.

Derek snarled, “Let me in this house now, you weren’t supposed to keep me out of the house.”

“We knew that Derek, calm down, I have a medallion for you to wear that Deaton gave me. It will allow you to pass over the line, but no other wolf.” Stiles handed over the medallion and put over Derek’s neck.

He crossed the line and ran his hand up Stiles’ and Isaacs neck before turning to his uncle as he started to speak.

“Where’s mine Stiles. Don’t I get to cross the line?” 

Stiles looked at Derek before asking “I thought you told him he wasn’t allowed to stay here. I don’t want him near my dad or Isaac alone for that matter.”

Peter laughed out loud at that, “Looks like your little mate is slightly over protective of the whiney blonde pup Derek, might want to keep him in line. I’ll be glad to help you with that if you’d like, they seem to need a strong hand.” 

Stiles actually snarled, ripped the medallion off Derek’s neck and lunged over the line before Derek could stop him. He hit Peter as hard as he could in the stomach with the bat that Deaton gave him and clawed Peter’s throat with his blunt human nails. Peter gave a hoarse shout as he fell to the ground. Stiles climbed on top of his chest and held the bat against Peter’s throat, watching as the skin burned from the wolfs bane.

Stiles hissed, “Yes his little mate his protective of his pup and pack. They are mine and I protect what’s mine. And if you ever threaten them, look at them wrong way, or ever and I mean ever threaten my father, I will slit your throat in your sleep, cut you into pieces and make sure you never come back from the dead again. Do I make my self clear?” Peter just stared, cringing as the bat continued to burn his throat. “I said do I make my self clear!?” Stiles yelled.

“Yes, crystal clear.” Peter croaked out.

Before Stiles could even move off Peter’s chest, there were thick arms wrapped around his waist, hauling him over his shoulder and dropping him back down over the line; arms never leaving his waist. Derek handed Isaac is medallion back, pulled the one out of Stiles’ hand, put back around his neck and hissed in Stiles’ ear.

“What are you doing? Are you crazy? He could have killed you!”

“He wouldn’t have killed me, he wants to live right now and if he would’ve hurt me you would’ve killed him. I don’t like him threatening you or Isaac. And I don’t like him any where near my dad.” He was still continuing to struggle to get to Peter, who was sitting up against the tree, rubbing the raw spot on his neck.

“Stiles… why aren’t you surprised that he called you my mate?”

Stiles calmed slightly, “Deaton told me. On accident. He thought you had told me and that’s why Isaac and I were at the clinic. He explained a lot of things to me. Apparently being an Alpha’s mate makes me a little “over protective”, especially of the first bitten. That being Isaac.” He rubbed his hands through his hair and turned to walk inside.

“I’m gonna clean up, calm down, and maybe throw up since I just tried to kill your uncle. And then later you can explain this mate stuff to me at length because Deaton didn’t exactly go into much detail. I’m also pissed you’ve known this all along and have, up until recently, treated me like a pest” He accidently growled the last words out. Red with embarrassment and anger he turned and walked in the house with Isaac close on his heels. 

Derek just stared at the door that Stiles and Isaac went through and turned back to his uncle, who was still sitting against the tree catching his breath. “Why do you feel the need to antagonize him? You knew how protective he would be when he became pack. You are always running your damn mouth. I needed your help, needed you to help explain the pack of Alphas and instead you start running your mouth.” 

Peter just huffed and stood up. 

“Quit being so damn dramatic; I just wanted to see how he would react;, wanted to see how our little pack human would react to a threat. And now we know. You are going to need to teach him how to control his emotions; he doesn’t understand them. You are going to have to explain a lot of things Derek, and actually use more than two words and grunts.” 

Peter didn’t wait for Derek to respond just walked away and made his way back to the rail yard.


	11. Accepting

Stiles did vomit, multiple times. He was currently sitting on the side of the tub while Isaac rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s ok you know, the way you reacted. It how we react to threats Stiles. Deaton told you you would be protective of the pack. We just didn’t know how protective. I can’t believe you attacked Peter.” 

“Please don’t remind me Isaac, I still might puke over that. I don’t understand all of these emotions. This isn’t me Isaac. I’ve never been violent like this, I’ve always known I’d protect my friends and family, but Isaac I attacked Peter just from him saying he was going to use a strong hand on you. That can’t be normal can it?” His throat was starting to close up again, breathing getting harder and harder by the minute. 

Before he knew it his shirt was ripped off and he was pullled back against an equally naked chest, arms around his waist, nose nuzzling the back of neck. 

“Shhhh Stiles its ok, its ok, you didn’t do anything wrong, feel my heart beat, let it calm yours. Shhh its ok, these emotions are normal for a human member of a werewolf pack. They have many instincts that werewolves have. I didn’t realize that they would become so strong in you so fast. I will help you control them. You’ll have to learn control, just like Scott and Isaac did. It’ll be ok. I promise.” 

Derek continued to rock back and forth with Stiles in his lap, while Isaac laid his head in his lap. Stiles had one hand covering Derek’s arm and the other in Isaac’s hair.

“Ok, Ok I’m fine now, you can both let me up, you weigh a ton and I can’t breathe. Come on the both of you, off now; And no more cavemen ripping shirts off stunts. I actually like my shirts.” 

Stiles got to his feet, picking up his shredded his shirt when he noticed Derek putting his shirt back on. His tan toned abs on display. He realized he was staring when the shirt was now covering his glorious skin again and Isaac had nudged him, snorting.

“Annnnd I’m going to go finish dinner before my dad wakes up and maybe hide my head in the oven while I’m there as well.” Stiles muttered as we walked back down the stairs to the kitchen.

Isaac loped off after him and Derek just stood in the bathroom grinning. It seemed all hope wasn’t lost. Stiles did find him attractive, there was no denying that. The way his arousal scent permeated the air and his eyes glazed over has he stared at his chest. Stiles now knew he was Derek’s mate, but he made no more comment on it. He obviously wasn’t ready to talk about it, but he knew now, and now Derek could begin to let his feelings show, could work on getting Stiles to have feelings for him as well.

But first that had a bigger problem to deal with; right now he just had to worry about keeping his mate and pack safe before he could claim his mate. He needed to keep his priorities in check. He wasn’t thinking with the right head at the moment.


	12. Pack Mom Stiles

2 Months Later 

As it turned out, speaking to Jackson and Lydia about being pack wasn’t all that hard. Considering that Jackson had wanted the bite to begin with and all that had happened while he was the Kanima, Jackson actually seemed happy that Derek still wanted him in his pack. 

Lydia agreed as well, although she had a few stipulations before agreeing to become the second human pack mate. One being that no more secretes were allowed to be kept, they needed to be told everything no matter what. Two being that Peter was not allowed alone with her ever. Derek agreed with her on both; promising to keep Peter away from her and letting her know that Stiles was teaching him how to actually vocalize the things he needed to say. 

After that, things just seemed to fall into place. Derek started training them all hard, teaching them how to fight, how to track, how to survive. They were all becoming stronger. He could feel the bond between them all getting stronger everyday as well. Peter had bought a cabin not far from the old Hale house and they used the land around it to train. 

After the day he attacked Peter, Derek had began helping Stiles learn how to control his emotions; How to rein them in and keep himself from going off at everything snide comment made or playful fighting. He was still protective as ever of them though, it seemed even more so now since the pack was getting stronger. 

It also didn’t help that it had been two months since they found out about the alpha pack and nothing had happened. Not that he was complaining about nothing happening, but it seemed to put him on edge constantly. The not knowing and the waiting were horrible, his emotions felt out of control sometimes with the need to protect his pack from the unseen danger. 

Unfortunately for the pack they could feel how on edge he was a lot. He did ok most of the time keeping things tampered down, but today was not one of them… 

It was hot has hell outside and Derek had been making them spar and run for hours trying to make them faster and stronger. He and Lydia did pretty well keeping up with the wolves and were both fighting Jackson and Isaac. He always carried his gun and bat with him, but Derek wanted him to know hand to hand incase he was unable to get to his weapons. 

Derek and Peter watched from the sides, yelling out tips and techniques as they circled each other, looking for each others weaknesses. Peter learned early on the best way to distract him was to use the pups against him. Peter was the only one dumb enough to try that shit as well. The others knew better; so n one was surprised that he snapped again at the walking dead for running his mouth. 

The minute Derek walked into the cabin to get water Peter started shooting his mouth off. 

“Lizard boy come on! You are letting the humans get an upper hand on you. I know you aren’t a giant lizard anymore, but you are still a werewolf and much stronger than the pack humans. You should be running circles around them!” Jackson’s eyes flashed as growled low in his throat at Peter. 

“Peter shut the fuck up! What did I say to you about keeping your mouth shut and not ever calling him anything to do with lizards again!” he was growling the words out; Peter flinch slightly when he saw Stiles’ eyes glowing a slight red, that was new he thought, but kept on speaking. 

“Oh come on Stiles, calm the fuck down. You both need to learn not to be so distracted and he was a lizard so I’m going to keep calling him that. Who cares if he wasn’t in control and scared all the townsfolk and killed people? It happens to the best of us.” Peter continued to taunt. 

Stiles caught Peter off guard and had him crashing down on the ground before landing hard on his chest; his knees pinning the man’s arms down. He gripped Peters hair hard and pulled his head back exposing his neck and held the knife tight to his throat, watching the blood well up as he dug it in deep to be sure he had the man’s attention. 

“I don’t give a fuck what he used to be or has done in the past.” He hissed low in the man’s face. “Derek and I have told you never to call him those things again or continue to taunt him. Yet you still don’t listen.” He pulled Peter’s head back hard, the knife cutting deeper into the skin, causing the man beneath him to still and look into his eyes. 

“This is the last time I will tell you. Derek has made it perfectly clear I am second in command. You not only have to listen to him, but to me as well; especially when it comes to the pups. So again, for the last time, if you ever bring up any of that shit again, I will tie you to the back of my jeep and drag you behind it through the woods.” He didn’t wait for any acknowledgement, just stood up and went back to the rest of the pack. 

He noticed Derek was no longer in the cabin and had been watching the whole thing go down. He continued to stare at Derek, waiting for the reprimand for losing his temper with Peter again. He was startled out of his staring contest when he felt a tight grip on his arm pulling at him. 

“I don’t need you to stand up for me Stiles or protect me. I can stand up for myself without your help or interference.” Jackson whispered at him through clinched teeth. 

“I know you can, trust me I do, but you also need to remember, that I can’t stop the instinct that keeps yelling at me to protect my pups and not let them be hurt. You know I can’t control that. I won’t allow him to bully our pack members. It’s one thing to tease about things in good fun; it’s a whole different story to be purposefully hateful. He also needs to remember the he is no longer Alpha; but he is pack and when Derek or I tell him something he is supposed to obey.” He said the last word louder, flashing his eyes to Peter, before returning his attention back to Jackson. Who still had a grip tight around his arm. 

“Fine. I know. It’s just frustrating having you run to my rescue all the time. Just don’t try that shit at school. That’s all I need is you screaming at somebody at school that they are being mean to your pup” Stiles laughed so hard at that image his stomach hurt. 

“What? No come on! Wait I know! I’ll have us all shirts made. Mine will say Pack Mom, since Isaac and Lydia insist on calling me that, and I’ll make ya’ll wear ones that say Stiles’ pups on the front and Hale Pack across the back. That way no one would mess with you and would know who you belonged to! It’s the perfect solution!” the look of horror on Jackson’s face had Stiles laughing again, right along with Lydia and Isaac. He noticed even Derek had a slight smile. 

“I’m kidding Jackson. I’m not going to go running down the halls to rescue you from people from school. At least I don’t think I will. Besides when is anyone ever mean to you at school. If anything, you should be promising to stand up for me against the mean kids.” He told Jackson in earnest. 

He noticed this seemed to wipe some of the horror off his face and placate him that Stiles wasn’t going to embarrass him at school. Jackson looked down and seemed to have noticed he still had a hold on Stiles’ arm. The others didn’t seem to mind that the pack bond made them all very tactile. Jackson was still getting used to it all though and was always surprised when he noticed he had been grabbing at the pack without realizing it. 

He seemed to waver a bit before looking back up at Stiles, but then pulled him against his chest, leaned into Stiles neck and breathed in deep. Stiles leaned into the touch and licked a small strip on Jackson’s neck. The tension eased out of Jackson and let Stiles go and went to stand beside a smirking Lydia and Isaac. 

Stiles continued to stare at his pups for a little while longer before turning to Derek, smiling, asking if they could have a break. They all agreed that if they ever really wanted something they should have Stiles ask for it, because Derek never seemed to tell him no. 

He supposed they were right when water bottles came flying at the head with Derek telling them they could have an hour break and for Stiles to try not to kill Peter while he went back inside to see if they had stuff to make sandwiches. He grinned at his pack mates. Being the alpha’s mate definitely had its perks. 

Since the day Stiles found out he was Derek’s mate, Derek had done the best he could to explain all his feelings to Stiles, what being his mate would mean, and why he had done all the had in the beginning. Their bond had definitely strengthened along with the packs. They had worked through many of their problems and were starting to have a strong relationship. 

They had not had sex yet, only making out, touching and humping each other like crazy. Unfortunately with new and needy pack mates and unknown threats in their territory it made it hard to have any alone time together. One of these days they would have some proper time together, but until then they would take would they could. Stiles couldn’t wait to have more, but he was glad to have to have the time to learn more about Derek and all the things they had in common and differences. 


	13. Derek and His Extremely Protective Mate

He was making sandwiches. He was the Alpha and he was making his pack sandwiches. And he couldn’t be happier. He had a pack, although small, he had a pack to take care of. He could feel and smell them all out outside. The bond between them continuing to grow; Stiles scent was his favorite. The protectiveness and happiness was rolling off him in waves.

Stiles had given him an ultimatum when he found out he was his mate. He told Derek that he needed to tell him everything, tell him what was going on. Stiles made it clear that if he was going to be his mate, Derek couldn’t keep things from him, couldn’t hide his feelings all the time, couldn’t keep him at distance, couldn’t keep him or the pack in the dark anymore. No matter how bad things were. If Derek couldn’t agree to these terms, then Stiles couldn’t agree to be his mate. He would stay with the pack, help take care of them, but he couldn’t be with a man who didn’t trust him. 

It was a no brainer for him. He wouldn’t lose his mate. Especially when all his mate was asking from him was words. He wasn’t good at speaking his feelings, having to explain things, but he would learn, He would learn for Stiles, for his pack. And so he told Stiles everything that was going on, everything that he had felt, and why he had acted the way he had in the past.

Stiles understood why Derek wouldn’t want to tell a then 16 year old boy he was a werewolf’s mate and that they mate for life. But Stiles was still a little angry and hurt with how Derek had treated him in the beginning. He promised Stiles he would make it up to him and would treat him better. Stiles had smiled at him, telling him that’s all he was asking from him.

That had been two months ago. Things had been going amazing since then. If wasn’t for the alpha pack, who still hadn’t made a move, in town, he would actually say he couldn’t be happier. He’ll be happy when there isn’t a threat to his pack looming over his head and he can actually enjoy his pack. Hell he could enjoy his mate.

His mate who was currently trying to sneak up on him at the moment; Stiles had gotten a lot better at walking without making much sound, but he could never sneak up on him. He smiled when he felt Stiles press his body tight against his back, arms wrapping around his waist. Stiles had his nose pressed against the nape of his neck as he ran his hands under his shirt, rubbing up his stomach.

“Are you angry with me Derek?” Stiles asked, licking the nape of his neck.

He stopped what he was doing and grabbed his mate’s hands pulling him even tighter against him, “Why would I be angry with you Stiles?”

“Because I lost my temper and threatened to kill your uncle… again. He provokes me on purpose, I swear.” Stiles huffed against the back his neck.

“Of course I’m not angry with you. It’s good that you stand up to him; he needs to learn he can’t get away with these things.” 

Not that Stiles was listening to him any more. His hands were roaming lower, playing with the waistband of his jeans. He was pressing hot kisses to his neck, nipping lightly.

He growled low in his throat as Stiles finally slipped his hand down the front his jeans. “Fuck Stiles that feels so good.” He dropped his head back on his mate’s shoulder, moaning as Stiles’ grip tightened on his hard, leaking cock. Stiles swirled the pad of his thumb over the head, spreading pre come around the head and down his cock. He bucked into his mate’s grip, “God Stiles, yes.” He lost it when he felt Stiles bite hard on the muscle where his neck met his shoulder. 

Derek growled, grabbed his mate and took him to floor with him. He pinned Stiles hands above his head with one hand and ran his other up Stiles shirt, pulling him close to his body. They moaned as Stiles met his thrust, their jeans creating a maddening friction against their cocks. He licked around the shell of Stiles’ ear, speaking low, “Do you have any idea the things you do to me. The things you make me want to do to you.”

Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist, “Show me Derek, do them please.” He moaned, thrashing below him. “Please let me touch you, let my hands go.”

Derek plunged his tongue deep in Stiles’ mouth, Stiles tongue wrapping around his. He was sucking wildly at his tongue, trying to get as much of his taste as he could. Derek pulled back, both groaning at the loss of contact “You drive me wild when you bite me. I can’t let you touch me Stiles, not right now, if you touch me now, I won’t be able to stop letting you. The pack is outside, not that I care that they know what’s going on, but I don’t want any of them seeing you like this. This is just for me.” Stiles lifted an eyebrow at that.

“Little possessive uh?” Stiles asked grinning up at him from the floor.

“You’re one to talk pack mom.” Laughing as he nipped lightly at Stiles neck. “And yes, very possessive, you are mine. All mine.”

“All yours.” Stiles agreed, his eyes flashing, almost matching Derek’s, as the words left his mouth.

He growled seeing Stiles’ eyes glow, fuck if that didn’t do hot things to him. “That’s new.” He told the man beneath him.

“What’s new?”

“Your eyes, they’ve started flashing with your emotions like ours. I thought I imagined it earlier when you went after Peter, but just now when you said you were mine, they flashed again. I have to tell you it was sexy as hell” Stiles was grinning like an idiot beneath him, lifting his hips again, seeking more contact.

“Deaton told me that would happen eventually, I didn’t believe him, but I guess he was right. Mmmm maybe I’ll eventually be able to change them at will like you do. Get you hard when I want.”

Derek laughed out loud at that “Stiles, I am always hard around you, when ever I think about you, hell whenever I hear your voice I get hard.”

“My Alpha Derek you sure know the things to say to your mate to make him melt. I love hearing you tell me I turn you on as much you do me. Fuck I want you all the time. Please just let the pack go home, we’ll stay here, we can break this cabin in, come on, we can make Peter stand guard” he laughed as he said the last part.

He groaned “Stiles you can’t just say things like to me, if you don’t stop now I’m gonna end up taking you here on the floor and make them all stand guard outside.”

He could tell Stiles was about to say something about that, but then his head whipped to the side, looking towards the door. He was thrashing hard to get up now, “Derek get up, something’s wrong with Isaac, with the pack. Their upset please move. I need to get to them.”

He moved quickly to let his mate up, he hadn’t sensed any danger, smelled any threat, but he knew Stiles felt things different when it came to “his pups” as he called them. And well he had been distracted, Stiles’ scent was overwhelming. The minute his weight was of him, Stiles was up and out the door. He quickly followed just to be sure everything was ok.

When he got outside he noticed Peter was standing in front of the four younger pack members growling towards the woods, Stiles had a death grip on Isaac and Jackson and Lydia were standing behind the two, both reaching out to touch Stiles in some way. Stiles turned in their grip, putting them all behind him, grabbing each of their hands and pulling their arms tight around him and each other.

He turned towards the woods where the pack was staring, noticing Scott walk out; With Allison following in his wake. He roared his fury at Scott. Stiles had wanted Scott to make sure he knew there was a threat in town, so had invited him to the cabin. They didn’t want him in the pack, they still couldn’t trust him, but Stiles obliviously didn’t want Scott to get killed, so Derek had agreed to allow him to come to the cabin so they could speak to him. Stiles had specifically told Scott only him, and he brought Allison along with him. After everything that had happened.

He noticed Stiles’ eyes flashing and he was growling low when he saw Allison walk out behind him with her crossbow at her back. “Scott what the hell are you doing!? I told you only you! And you bring the girl who shot my pup and tried to have my mate killed! Are you crazy!?” Derek noticed Isaac and Jackson were now holding Stiles back; he was trying to get to Scott.

Isaac was rubbing his face against Stiles’ neck and Jackson had placed Lydia between him and Stiles and had his arms wrapped around the two, like he was trying shield Lydia but let Stiles know he was there at the same time. “Stiles’ calm down, you can’t go after him, remember what we talked about, you promised.” Jackson was joking with him, trying to calm him down. Isaac pulled one of his arms from around Stiles and placed it around Jackson and Lydia.

“That was only at school, I made no promises about the woods Jackson and you know it!” Stiles was still yelling, but had calmed down slightly. Isaac was still rubbing his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

Lydia had her hand arms wrapped around Stiles neck, head resting on his shoulder, “This is why we call you pack mom Stiles.” She said grinning when he snapped his teeth at her, a small smile on his lips.

Scott roared, “You turned him! Stiles your pup, your mate! Are you fucking kidding me!?” 

“He really is a potato isn’t he” Derek heard Lydia mumble to Stiles.

Derek turned red eyes to Scott, “Yes I’m his mate, he is mine, and I am his. And yes he considers the pack his pups. And if you actually used your nose, you would be able to smell that no, he has not been turned! Don’t you ever roar at him again or I will kill you! He is my mate and second in command, you will treat him with respect.”

Allison was trying to pull Scott back, “Come on this was a bad idea Scott, we need to leave now, look at them, and even Peter is protecting them. It’s only you and me. I told you they would see me as a threat.”

Stiles screamed at the two of them, “Even Peter is protecting them!? We are his pack; of course he is protecting us, just like we would protect his crazy ass!”

“Thanks Stiles, especially for the crazy part.” Peter quipped towards Stiles.

“Hey you know you’re crazy, you are forever testing my patience when it comes to my pups. If that’s not crazy, then I don’t know what is.” Peter just snorted when he heard Stiles say that.

“Well I suppose that is true, but this pack would be boring if you weren’t trying to kill me every other week.”

His pack was insane, Derek knew it. They had all lost their minds. Scott looked ready to attack them and they were joking about killing each other. Absolutely insane.

“Scott get the hell out of here, Stiles wanted you here to warn you about the Alpha Pack in town. We don’t know what they want or why they are here, but you just need to keep a look out and be careful; especially since you keep company with hunters. Now leave, I don’t like you being here and upsetting my pack. You can talk to Deaton if you need to know anything more.” 

With that Derek walked back to his mate and pups and pulled Stiles, and rest by extension since they refused to let go, to his chest and gripped them all tight. He hadn’t been this tactile in a while, refusing to allow himself anything that might lose again, but Stiles had taught him different. He’d be lost if wasn’t for Stiles; Stiles who was currently trying to pull them all inside.

“Come on guys lets go inside, I’m hungry and I’m pretty sure Derek was making us lunch before. Scott if you need anything or are in trouble just call or howl. We won’t let you get hurt.”

“Won’t let me get hurt! Won’t let me get hurt Stiles? Really, that’s all you have to say to me?” Derek turned towards Scott angry that Scott was raising his voice at his mate again. But Peter beat him to the punch before he could say anything to Scott.

“Yes that’s all he has to say to you. Now if I were you, I would listen, our Alphas do not like being disobeyed.” He snarled at Scott and Allison. 

Scott looking resigned finally turned, took Allison in hand, and started walking away. Looking back every so often at Stiles standing on the porch, wrapped tightly around Derek.

Once Scott and Allison were gone Stiles turned to Derek, tilting his head in the direction of Peter; who was still standing in the yard, watching where Scott and Allison just were. “Did he just say, our Alpha’s, as in two?” Derek laughed, leaning forward and capturing Stiles’ lips with is own.

“Well yea Stiles, as my mate, you are technically an Alpha, we are an Alpha pair, that’s how it works.”

“Wow, I knew you said I was second in command or whatever, but I didn’t know that meant Alpha status.” Stiles grinned, jumped Derek, wrapped his legs around his waist, kissed his lips, and trailed his mouth and tongue down towards his neck. “Alpha Derek and Stiles, I like the sound of that.” 

Derek was getting ready to push Stiles against the side of the cabin so he could bite bruising marks into his neck, but again, was interrupted by their pack.

“Ughh guys no! Come on we are starving, you guys starting that is the reason we weren’t eating half an hour ago.” Jackson and Isaac were both saying in unison from the kitchen.

Stiles leaned his head forward resting it on Derek’s forehead, “Come on, I guess they are right, let’s go eat. Peter quit staring out into space and come inside and eat before Lydia and I eat everything in your fridge.” Stiles slid down Derek’s body slowly, eliciting a moan from him before heading inside.

Derek just raised an eyebrow at his uncle when he immediately turned and started coming inside. “What? He said to come inside and you know he’s not lying when he said he and Lydia would eat all my food, how they don’t weigh 300 pounds I don’t even know.”

Derek just shook his head and followed Peter and the rest of his pack inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After lunch the pack minus Derek and Peter all passed out in the living room floor. Derek knew he was working them all hard, but they needed to be prepared he wasn’t going to lose his pack again. He smiled when he saw them all piled on top of Stiles, using him as one giant pillow. Stiles was on his back, spread out like a starfish, his arms wrapped around his pack. Jackson and Lydia were on each of his sides, faces buried in his neck. Their arms were wrapped partially around Stiles, the others wrapped around Isaac, who was lying between Stiles’ legs, his head pillowed on Stiles’ stomach. Isaac had both his arms splayed out, one around Jackson and the other around Lydia.

Derek was leaning against the wall, watching his pack sleep when Peter came up beside him. “Your pack is making my house smell like a den.” Derek noticed Peter’s eyes were glowing. He knew his were doing the same. He didn’t realize the smell was affecting his uncle as well.

“Are you complaining?” Derek asked his uncle.

Peter actually smiled, the first time Derek had seen him truly smile in a long time. “No I’m not complaining; missed this smell.” Derek could tell that Peter wasn’t lying. And he had to agree, he hadn’t realized how much he missed this smell, until it was engrained in his senses again.


	14. The Feral Pack

Derek knew this peacefulness wouldn’t last, he just wished when the other shoe dropped he would have been at home with his pack. Not across town with the sheriff helping pick out more weapons. He felt their fear and panic the minute they pulled into the parking lot. Not a second later his phone rang; he almost crushed it trying to open it.

“Stiles what’s wrong?” The door handle to the sheriff’s car was crushed under his grip as he waited for his mate to answer him.

“Derek, they’re here. This is something different Derek, they, they don’t look like Alphas. They look wild, they don’t look normal, Derek. They can’t get past the mountain ash line though, it’s holding up. Where are you? I heard Peter’s howl go out the minute they got close enough to our house, but there are to many of them, we can’t take them all.” He was out of breath when Isaac took the phone from him.

“Derek we are ok, we are all here, but there has to be at least 15 or 20 of them out there. Just standing at the edge of the line around the house, I can smell more, so it’s possible there are more out front, but we haven’t left the kitchen to find out.” The phone was then taken from him by Jackson.

“Derek there is more out front, none on the sides. Ow Lydia, stop grabbing my hand, fine here’s the phone.”

“Derek its Lydia, listen be careful coming back, we are fine. The mountain ash is holding up, we’ll be fine until you get back. Stiles says to just protect yourself and his Dad we’ll be ok.” She was cut off by a loud bang behind her.

They had already turned around and were speeding back into town when he heard the sound behind Lydia; he had the phone on speaker so Stiles’ dad could hear everything as well.

“I know that sound Derek, that’s a gun shot, who the hell is shooting off a gun inside the house!? Are they ok? Did one of them get in!? Somebody talk to us tell us what’s going on now!” John was screaming into the phone.

Lydia was speaking way to calm for Derek’s taste, but he supposed that’s why she made a good member of their pack. She stayed calm in dire situations and didn’t panic; she was able to relay all that was going on without breaking down.

“Well it seems Peter just got here. And like Stiles said, there are too many of them to take on his own, so Stiles is at the kitchen window shooting the ones going after Peter. I can see them fighting, the ones around the front haven’t moved. It’s like they are waiting. Peter is stronger than they are, I can tell, but he’s no match for that many. They are attacking him at once; So Stiles is shooting the ones that Peter can’t defend himself from.” She was taking a deep breath when he heard Stiles’ calm voice coming through the phone from behind her.

“Lydia have your gun ready incase the line doesn’t hold up. Isaac and Jackson take positions at the other windows and remember like we taught you, aim for the head. They are on our territory and attacking our pack member. Shoot to kill. We can’t let them get across the line. If they are smart they will leave before we kill them all.”

It scared Derek that Stiles was talking so calmly about killing anything, but he knew that his protective instinct would override a lot of his fear and trepidation. It would be the after that would effect him the most, but his pack would be there to help him through it. He was just glad they had been trained to calmly know what to do incase something like this happened. 

“Lydia put the phone on speaker; I need Stiles to be able to hear me.”

“Derek I can hear you fine, are you and my dad ok? Lydia use your phone and go call Scott and tell him what’s going on.” Lydia looked at Stiles like he was crazy.

“What? You want me to call him now? He’s not pack, what’s going on now is more important.” Derek heard Stiles lightly growl at her.

“I know he is not pack Lydia, but he is still my friend that I have known since third grade and even though we’re fighting right now, I am not going to let him or his mother get killed. We are not monsters. Do it now, don’t make me ask you again.” Lydia sat the phone on the counter and pulled hers out to do as Stiles asked her.

Derek was distracted briefly by the authoritative tone in Stiles’ voice and that Lydia had listened to him without questioning him again. He never once raised his voice or lost his temper. It seemed Stiles was teaching him new things every day. He heard the voice again over the phone and this time it was directed at him. The sheriff reached over a smacked him the chest. 

“Pay attention son, Stiles is asking you a question. I answered it, but he laughed and said he didn’t ask me. So answer him.” The sheriff should not be smiling at a time like this, he knew what he was thinking, that Stiles had Derek wrapped around his finger. He was thinking right.

“I’m here Stiles, yes we are ok. We are on our way back home now. Stay in the house, do you understand me, don’t you dare go outside for any reason.” He heard a chorus of yes we understand.

“Derek if Peter gets hurt…”

“You leave him Stiles, you do not go out and try to get him do you understand me!? Absolutely not, if he gets hurt, he’ll heal. You won’t. Keep shooting them all you want to protect him, but you under not circumstances go out there to get him.”

“Stiles listen to Derek, I agree with him. You do not leave that house; any of you.” Derek almost wanted to laugh when he heard Stiles and the rest of the pack groan. 

“Ah man Derek’s got your dad on his side.” Lydia whined.

“Now it’s like having three Alphas” Jackson groaned

Isaac was laughing a little when he spoke “He actually told Derek what to do too. And called him son. Yay we’ve all been adopted!” The entire pack giggled at that. Even during a crisis, even when he knew they were scared to death. He could feel their fear, the panic and it ate at him that he wasn’t there, but Stiles was and he was helping keep them calm. The sheriff laughed when he heard all this through the phone.

“Of course I’ve adopted you all. You all became my children when Derek and Stiles told me I was pack and you guys all decided that you needed to all sleep in Stiles’ bed. All five of you, in one bed; we gotta get you guys a bigger bed because that’s obliviously not going to stop. I couldn’t get rid of you guys even if I wanted to, which I don’t. We are family and we look after each other.” Derek didn’t know what he did to deserve this but he couldn’t stop the grin that split his face. 

“Oh wow Stiles I think I broke Derek. He’s actually grinning.” They both laughed when he heard Stiles on the other end of the phone.

“AH Dad that’s not fair, take a picture! Take a picture! We wanna see. And Dad they are my pups, you can be their uncle.” He was laughing hysterically at this point; Derek could hear more shots going off in the background. He knew Stiles was trying hard to joke around to stay calm and sane. To keep the pack from panicking.

“Genim Stilinski I will not be their uncle. I can call them my children if I want too and I will. I am your father you can’t tell me I can’t call your pups my children, tell him Derek.” Oh damn now he was getting pulled into this. This was not fair, making him choose between his mate and his mate’s father. No matter what he said he was gonna get hell from both ends.

“Yea Derek tell me.” He heard Stiles say as he fired another shot off. He had heard way too many shots going off. 

“Umm I plead the fifth.” 

“Nope you gotta answer.” Both Stiles and his dad spoke in unison.

“Aw come on that’s not even right. Both? You are both right. That’s my answer. Stiles are you guys ok? We are getting close.” Derek asked trying to change the subject.

“Yes we are all fine. Lydia told Scott what’s going on and he’s taking his mom to the Argent’s. They are better equipped to protect each other there. Lydia is watching the front now. She counts five more have showed up. When the ones go down in the back they are sending in ones from the front and bringing in more from somewhere else. We have enough bullets to hold them off though. At least I hope we do. What the fuck is going on. Who they hell are these guys and what the hell do they think they are doing.”

Jackson spoke next, “Peter is pretty beat up, but he’s holding up pretty good. There are more wolves than him but he seems stronger. Oh and look he’s screaming at me that I’m a dumb ass lizard because of course he’s stronger. He’s older and has strong pack helping him. He’s saying these wolves aren’t a real pack, he says they are feral, but they are working together. What the hell?” 

Derek heard Stiles yelling out the window.

“What I tell you about using Lizard, Uncle Crazy, no dessert for you tonight.”

“Umm Stiles I think that threat was little weak.” Isaac joked with him.

“Hey he’s out there protecting us and getting clawed up, I’m not gonna threaten him harm when he’s already being harmed, that wouldn’t make any sense.” Stiles said.

“Because threatening him at all made total sense” Jackson said over his shoulder from his position at the window beside the kitchen.

“Ha ha Peter says it makes perfect sense; Especially for Stiles. Ewww he just ripped that guys entrails out.” Isaac relayed, gagging as he did so.

Derek was right. His pack was insane.

“Did my son just threaten your uncle that he wouldn’t get any dessert, seriously?” John asked.

“Yea Stiles threatens him a lot actually because Peter insists on pushing his buttons when it comes to his pups. Stiles is extremely protective when it comes to them and Peter knows this. He only does it because he likes to see Stiles being so protective over the pack, said it reminds him of my mom. Apparently he used to tease us all too, when we were younger. She was aggressively protective of us like Stiles is, where my dad would just laugh and hit Peter over the head, my mom used to throw him through trees and windows.” Derek didn’t know why he shared all that didn’t mean too, it just came out like he couldn’t stop it. 

“He said I remind him of your mom, really?” He heard Stiles ask tentatively.

“Yea he told me the other week, when Scott had come by. You guys were all passed out and I asked why he was constantly baiting you, trying to make you lose your temper. And he told me that’s why. And now that your eyes are changing it’s even more so, although yours are different color, it still reminds him of her.”

“Wow” was all heard Stiles say, before a high pitched scream came through the phone and he heard bone snap and skin rip over the phone.


	15. The Alpha Pack

“Oh shit guys, don’t shoot at them, I don’t know who they are, but don’t shoot at them! They are helping us!” Stiles was saying to the pack.

“Stiles what’s going on? Tell me now! Stiles!” Derek was screaming over the phone to get somebody to answer him.

“Derek we are fine; for now at least. Umm I think the Alpha pack might have showed up, holy shit, they are tearing them up.” 

All the blood drained from his face when he heard Stiles start screaming, “NO NO NO they are going after Peter.” He heard the back screen door open and the Isaac and Jackson screaming at Stiles as he ran out the door.

The others seemed to have run off when Stiles made outside to the back porch. He skidded to a stop; gun in hand, when he noticed they had Peter on his knees, his throat gripped tight in their grasp. 

“Please don’t kill him; he’s my pack member, my mate’s uncle. He was helping us, not trying to hurt us.” Stiles begged the four in front him. He heard the pack getting ready to come out the back door behind him, he put his hand back “You guys stay inside you hear me, you do not come out of that house.” He heard Isaac whine, not wanting to listen and follow him out.

The lone female of the group tilted her head to the side, like she was trying to figure Stiles out. She smiled big, her fangs peeking out as she did so, her eyes blood red almost shone with humor behind them. “You care for your pack well young Stiles. You make a good Alpha and mate; especially for a human; very strong and very protective. I like it.” She flicked her hands in the direction of the two young men, twins he noticed, who had a hold of Peter’s throat. Stiles startled when he realized he recognized the twins, he didn’t know them but he had seen them a few time at school right before summer break.

“Let his throat loose, but don’t let him go just yet” They did as she asked.

“How do you know who I am, if you don’t mind me asking you?” Stiles asked the pack of Alphas standing in his back yard. Luckily his Mountain Ash line was holding up.

The female laughed at that, but it was a larger, older male that answered his question, “Silly boy, we have been watching you guys for months, learning all about you.”

Stiles’ eyes flashed and he knew he was growling, he was trying not too, but the thought of them watching and learning all about his pack made him angry. He could hear the female speaking low to male beside her, “See this is why I like him, he’s spunky. He’s growling at four Alphas, because he knows we could be a threat to his pack. A human; I love it. Humans make packs strong, but not all are willing to risk all to protect them. Not like he does and has been since his friend became a werewolf. He would make such a strong wolf.” 

How the hell did she know all this Stiles was wondering numbly while watching Peter the entire time, hoping they didn’t decide to change their mind and kill him. He and Peter didn’t always get along, but he didn’t want the man dead. He spun his head to male again as he spoke.

“Do not worry young alpha, we will not kill your pack member. That is not why we are here. When the rest of your pack arrives we will tell you why we are here. Do not fret. Now why don’t you bring the rest of your pack outside and introduce us all.” Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked the alpha in the eye.

“They stay inside. If you are willing to wait until the rest of my pack show up, then you can wait to meet my pups as well.” Stiles could actually hear Derek screaming over the phone this time. He guessed they were all standing at the door, watching and holding the phone so Derek would know what was going on.

Again the four in front of him just grinned, “As you wish Stiles. To save on introductions as well we will wait until your mate and father show up.” He turned then to the twins, “You guys take of the ones in the front as well?”

“We killed most, but a few took off. It wasn’t worth chasing them. We’ll get them again, they aren’t going any where.” One of the twins answered. 

They all turned when they heard tires screeching to a halt out front and the door slamming open. He was immediately shoved behind a large body as Derek came running out the door, half shifted, growling at the pack in front of him. His dad was on his other side, gun trained on one of the twins.

“Guys stop, calm down, they haven’t done anything, they helped us. Calm down both of you. I mean it. If you don’t calm down they will kill Peter. Stop it.” Stiles was begging Derek and his Dad. Whoever this alpha pack was, they had helped them, and didn’t seem to want to harm them. He knew he couldn’t trust them, but they didn’t seem like they were here to kill them. If they were, they would have done it two months ago.

John eased his gun down and looked at his son, who had pushed a still growling Derek out of the way and was standing between them both now. “Ok son, you are right.” He looked out at the four new people on his yard and introduced himself, “I am Sheriff John Stilinski, Stiles’ father and member of the Hale Pack. I’d say I was sorry for pointing a gun at you, but I will always protect my son first, no matter what.” The twins grinned at that.

“We would expect nothing less sir. You must always protect your pack. Now we know where Stiles got such a protective instinct from.”

Stiles ran his hand up the back of Derek’s shirt, rubbing at the tight muscles, feeling them clinch with the need to shift, “Shh calm down, we are all ok. They didn’t hurt us, they helped us. They want to talk to us and let us know why they are here. But they won’t do that if you don’t calm down. I know you are upset, and I know I came outside when you told me not too, but please we need to know what is going on.” 

Stiles pleaded with Derek in a quite tone, hoping to get him to listen to him. He knew how upset he was, he is alpha, and his pack was attacked while he wasn’t there to protect them. They were ok, but that didn’t mean Derek was. Derek spun in his grasp and gripped him tight to him. His lips came crashing down hard on his, biting his way inside his mouth. Before Stiles could even wrap his arms around Derek as well, he let him go and backed up, lifting his hand to cup Stiles’ face.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again; I though I had lost you, Fuck, never again Stiles. Promise me.” Stiles leaned into the touch, rubbing his face against Derek’s hand.

“I promise, I will try not to scare you like that again.” He didn’t bother explaining to Derek that was something hard to promise given their current situation, there was probably going to be a lot of times where he and the pack was put in danger and scared Derek. But there was no use in saying these things now. 

Derek let his hand slide down his neck, then shoulder, and down his arm until his fingers tangled with his and he gripped his hand tight. He finally turned back to the yard once he had calmed down enough that he wasn’t in any threat of shifting, his eyes just glowing a bright red.

“I am Alpha Derek Hale; this is my mate, Stiles Stilinski. Now why are you on our territory?” And there was Stiles’ ever socially awesome mate Derek Hale everybody. Way to open communication lines there Derek. He wanted to thump Derek for being such a caveman, but knew that wouldn’t go over well. 

The female laughed and looked at Stiles, not Derek, “I see he doesn’t have your charm, whenever you have to go into any meetings with other packs, make sure you do the talking. His barbaric speaking wouldn’t go over very well.” 

Stiles tried not blush since he was just thinking the same thing and it didn’t think this should be something that one would be laughing about, but what was and should be flew out the window the day he found out werewolves existed. 

Derek growled again, “I’ll ask you one more time, why are you on our territory?” 

“I am Deucalion, leader of this pack. This is Kali and the twins are Ethan and Aidan. And we are on your territory for two reasons. Reason one being all the things that have happened in the past year. Did you forget that there was council Derek? That when things like humans being murdered and kanimas are being brought to our attention, that these are things that need to be checked into.” Derek was about to speak when Deucalion raised his hand to stop him.

“We came here two months ago to find out what had happened. We have learned that by watching and listening to others without their knowing, we find out a lot more than by just asking out right.” He waved his hand at the female, Kali, to keep continue speaking.

“What your uncle did was unforgivable” Stiles saw both Peter and Derek flinch at that. “We would have come and killed him out right. When we found out that you guys indeed did kill him, but that he had come back, we had to rethink our approach. We’ve noticed that you have allowed him to stay in your pack, but that you keep a watchful eye on him. You all are very smart to do so, but he does seem to have turned a new leaf, so to say.” She took a breath and continued on, Stiles kind of wanted to sit down or pass out one, he had a feeling this was going to be a long story.

“Derek would you please ask the rest of your pack to come outside, we would like to meet them before we continue with our findings.” Kali asked Derek, but she was looking at Stiles, like she knew he would have the final say in it. And damn if she wasn’t right because Derek turned his head slightly towards him, catching his eye, as if asking his opinion; Stiles nodded his head yes and Derek waved the three in the house to come outside.

They all three ran out the door, and plastered themselves right to Stiles and Derek. Stiles felt Isaac came up quick behind them both and rub his face against theirs and then he went to stand beside Stiles’ dad. Stiles was shocked, usually Isaac never left his side, he guess that since his dad had declared that he had adopted them all, Isaac felt the need to protect him more since Stiles was with Derek, Jackson and Lydia. 

Lydia was plastered against his back, her chin digging into his shoulder. She had her one hand slipped into the middle of his and Derek’s, her other was wrapped around Jackson. Jackson was beside Stiles, his hand on his lower back, and looked like he was pulling Isaac and his dad closer as well. He couldn’t help but grin. He loved his pack and he loved that they were protecting his father as well.

Stiles noticed Kali and twins were smiling as well, actually. “You are lucky your mate forgave you Derek. He has made you and your pack very strong. Look how close you all have become in such a short time. We were worried that you too, would go feral and we would have to kill you as well. You weren’t letting any one in and even though you were trying to rebuild a pack, you wouldn’t allow them to get close to you and you wouldn’t get close to them. It is why two of your betas left you.” He felt Derek’s hand grip his and Stiles lost it. Turns out apparently Lydia did too; because they both screamed the same thing. 

“He doesn’t need a reminder of that!” They both paused momentarily because Derek turned so suddenly to look at them. Lydia recovered first.

“They didn’t want to part of a pack or a family. They wanted to be strong and powerful and when they didn’t get exactly what they wanted, they bailed. Yes Derek was not exactly Mr. Perfect when he became Alpha; but he wasn’t bad and he was learning. They didn’t see that and chose not to stick around for the awesome, sometimes still grumpy, alpha that he has become.” Stiles was grinning when Lydia finished speaking and picked up where she left off.

“Families just don’t give up on each other just because shit gets hard. They did, this pack, this family, worked hard to get where we are, we do not give up easily, and we do not bring up past mistakes.” He glared pointedly at Peter when he said that, since the man still felt the need to call Jackson a lizard. “Now I believe you owe Derek an apology; that last statement was uncalled for and you know it.” Stiles thought his hand was going to break Derek was gripping it so hard. 

“Stiles be quite for once, you too Lydia.” He growled through clinched teeth.

But Kali, nor the other pack was angry, in fact they looked like they had expected it. That bitch pulled a Peter. Stiles wanted to wipe that smirk of her face with his bat. 

“No Derek it is alright” Derek glanced unbelieving eyes at her when he heard that, “Your pack mates are right and they were right to defend you. Packs should stand up for each and you should be proud that yours love you enough to do so. So I do apologize for the statement I made about your other betas, but not about the other stuff I said. You truly have come along way in a little over two months. And we are happy we will not have to kill you or your any of pack members; as long as they continue to stay out of trouble.” Kali was the one glancing in Peter’s direction this time.

Deucalion spoke next, “She is telling the truth as I am sure can tell. Derek I used to know your parents and was not looking forward to having to kill the last members of their pack. So I am happy that things have finally turned around for you. As for the issue with the Kanima, I feel there is no need to discuss further; with Stiles’ protectiveness over Jackson when it comes to any one even brining up and the fact that he is now a werewolf there is no reason for concern, it was simply one of the reasons we were brought here.”

“Ok. Thank you. Now what is the second reason you are?” Derek asked the group in front of him, who had finally let Peter up and he was sitting by a tree letting his wounds heal. He felt Stiles pull at him to go down to him. He looked over him to question what he was doing. 

“He needs to be with his pack, I or you need to give him one of our medallions so he can cross the line.” Derek just wanted to shake his head at Stiles. Last week he was threatening to kill Peter by dragging behind his jeep and now he was trying to walk out into an alpha pack to bring him over to his pack to heal.

The twins heard him speaking and Aidan spoke to Derek, “Your mate is right, he’ll heal faster with his pack, you can come and get him.” 

Derek took Jackson’s medallion of his neck and stepped off the porch and over to where Peter was seated, he kept his eye on the pack of alphas the entire time. He handed Peter the medallion and helped him over the porch to sit down. Derek took the medallion back and gave it Jackson. Peter was half leaning against the porch railing and half leaning back against Stiles’ legs. Derek doesn’t know why he was surprised when Stiles ran a quick hand through Peter’s hair and then rested it on his neck, thumb lightly rubbing over the pulse. 

He was trying to reassure Peter that he was ok and thank him for helping them. He was rewarding him. It was such pack thing to do, Derek wondered sometimes if Stiles even realized he did these things. He went and stood next to Stiles again, pulling him close. “Ok now the second reason you are all here is?”


	16. Working Together

They didn’t let the alphas over the mountain ash line. They weren’t going to trust them that quickly, but things seemed to have calmed down and since the initial threat was gone they all seemed to just sit down and relax; which was strange since there were dead werewolves all around and behind them. Stiles was trying to not look at them, he still felt like he was going to puke every time he saw them. He didn’t regret killing any of them, he was protecting his pack, but that didn’t mean it still didn’t make him sick seeing them there.

He and Isaac went inside and made a ton of sandwiches for everyone and took all the drinks and chips they had and went outside. Stiles set half the sandwiches, chips and drinks down with his pack and Derek walked him to the edge of the barrier and he gave the other pack the rest of the food. They all thanked him and all started to eat and they began to explain the second reason they were all still here since they confirmed that the Hale Pack wasn’t going to go off the tracks any time soon.

Ethan and Aidan both spoke about the rogue pack while Kali and Deucalion ate in silence. “The “pack” that showed up at your house today is what we call a rogue pack. They are made up mostly of omegas and betas that do not have a pack. They do not have an alpha. They all seem to stick together mainly for strength in numbers and nothing more. They would kill each other over a meal and would not protect each other in a fight.” Aidan explained. Ethan spoke next.

“There are a many more of them than the ones that showed up here today. We have been tracking them for a while now. They have been going around many small towns and terrorizing them, stealing, killing and eating them. We have caught and killed many, but like we said they are a huge group and attack different places at once. We had been tracking them around this general vicinity, but didn’t have a concrete location on where they would go. They decided to choose Beacon Hills. I guess thinking it was small, run by a small pack they would be able to do what they want. Rape, kill and steal all that they want and then leave.” Stiles suddenly felt better about killing them and wished that he had shot more.

“They have been here a couple days and we have already killed a few who were lurking around different areas. Their smells are sometimes hard to track because they have lost a lot of their human sides are mostly animal. Their smells sometimes reflect that, especially when they are running in such a large group. They realized quickly that you were the pack that ran this town and that this is where you are staying. That’s why they came here, hoping to take you out. They waited for Derek and John to leave thinking you would be weakened without them. They are not exactly what you would call bright.” Ethan said grinning around his sandwich.

“They didn’t realize you had the house protected by Mountain Ash, I don’t even think they knew what it was. They would have stayed out there prowling the line all night probably, waiting for you guys, thinking they had you trapped in. You saw what happened when Peter showed up. You guys did really well, took a good chunk of the numbers down. It’s strange, a gun totin’ werewolf pack, whoda thunk it.” 

“Ok why are they still here though, I can feel them out there. If they know we are not a weak pack and will kill them with out hesitation why haven’t they fled town.” Derek looked at him confused.

“You can sense them still here?”

“Yea it’s like my skin is crawling; they are a threat to my pack. It’s like I’m restless and can’t make my self calm down until I know they are gone and out of our territory.” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh a little when he heard Kali laughing loud.

“Welcome to the joys of being the Alpha Female. You may not be a female or a wolf but you still have the instincts as one. And since you have been dubbed pack mom, it seems the pack has accepted you as the Alpha Female. The Alpha Female is not always female and they are not always the ones who have birthed any of the children they take of. You have pretty much filled in that roll as their “Mother”. You are fiercely protective of them, that’s why you feel that way. You sense there is a threat to your pack and you won’t rest until it is taken care of.”

“Ok, so what do we do about them? How do we get them to leave?” Stiles asked.

“We continue doing what we have been doing, tracking and hunting them down; with you alls help we should be able to eradicate them pretty quickly.” Deucalion told them.


	17. Back to School...Always comes with detention

School started a few weeks after the attack from the feral pack and the encounter with the Alpha pack. Deucalion had been wrong about the easy part; Both the Hale pack and Alpha pack had gone out together a few times to track the feral pack down, but never came across them. They caught their scent a few times, but it always led to a dead end. They weren’t in the immediate Beacon Hills area, but they were around. If Stiles had to guess, they were waiting for the Alpha Pack to leave so they could go back to attacking his and Derek’s pack. 

It seemed like Alphas were here to stay until the threat was handled however because the twins had enrolled back into Beacon Hills Highschool. Luckily he and the pack had most their classes together and the twins were in a lot of them as well. School starting had a whole nother list of things to add to the stress that was their lives; homework, getting up early and now parents weren’t letting their kids run amok.

Jackson and Lydia’s parents made them sleep at home most nights when school had started, only allowing them the stay on the weekends. None of them slept the first night; they hadn’t slept without each other since they day Jackson and Lydia officially became pack. After the second night with no sleep, Jackson and Lydia had started sneaking out and coming back to Stiles’ house. (They actually used the front door like normal people, even though everybody in the pack had a key to the house, Isaac and Derek still used the window most times)

Stiles was worried to be at school all day and leave his dad alone. Luckily he didn’t have to worry for long, since the police department was so low on manpower the sheriff needed another deputy to help him with all the backed up paperwork and someone to ride along with him on calls. The few remaining police officers left were a little suspicious at first, but his dad helped them get over their trepidation by explaining again that he was cleared of all charges from last year and that since Derek was dating his son, it would give them time to get to know each other better. 

Stiles wished he could have been there for that conversation because according to his father, Derek again was grinning from ear to ear. He really was going to have to get his dad a camera if Derek was going to keep doing these things while the pack wasn’t around to witness them. Derek wanted everybody to know that Stiles was his, so Stiles was sure Derek couldn’t be happier that Stiles’ dad was confirming to more people that Derek and Stiles were together. 

Stiles was grateful that Derek was now able to work with his dad. With both of them together, he knew they would both be protected from anything and with Derek with his dad he could help him track anything down and cover up for things that were supernatural and not human involvement. 

It was definitely one less thing he had to worry about and he was glad because Mr. Harris was back on his ass like a vengeance this year. Who the hell gave that man permission to start teaching physics? Stiles had thought he had gotten rid of him when he started junior year. He was now sitting in his class again, getting yelled at again, for something he was doing to be helpful. 

Jackson was having trouble grasping vectors so Stiles had been leaning over his paper trying to help him. Lydia was with Isaac hunched over their in class work. They learned quickly that with the new bond, Isaac couldn’t sit with Stiles because Isaac wanted to take a nap on his shoulder and Jackson wanted to touch Lydia all through class if he sat with her, so they decided to switch their seating arrangements. This had been working fine until today:

“Mr. Stilinski, do you have better things to do than pay attention in my class? Do you think you are smarter than me so you do not need to listen?” Mr. Harris sneered at Stiles.

“Uhh No Sir I was just helping Jackson with his work.” Stiles tried to answer before he was cut off again.

“You mean disrupting my class and my students. You are keeping him from paying attention.” Stiles couldn’t understand why that man had it out for him.

Stiles was about to refute that when Jackson lost his temper and yelled at Mr. Harris.

“You were going to fast through the notes; he was helping me, not keeping from paying attention.” Stiles just looked him, mouth hanging open. He almost broke his neck, whipping around when he heard Lydia speak up next.

“And for your information Mr. Harris, Stiles is smarter than you and Jackson’s grade has gone up since he started doing his homework Stiles and I. So maybe you should quit jumping down his throat.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she said this and turned and winked at Stiles and Jackson.

“I see Mr. Stilinski you have turned two my favorite students in to little delinquents like yourself!” Mr. Harris was starting to turn red he was getting so angry.

“I am not…” he wasn’t able to finish this sentence because it Isaac’s turn to defend him apparently.

“He is not a delinquent and he has not turned us into delinquents. The four of us have the highest grade in your class. What is your problem?” Isaac was almost screaming the last part.

“Detention! All four of you! I will not have this disrespect in my class. One more word from any of you and I will have you in detention everyday until the end of the year.” And with that he turned back to the board and finished writing his notes.

Stiles hadn’t noticed that Jackson had gripped his hand under the table until he had gripped it too hard and his nails had come out when he had lost his temper. He gasped low when he felt one of the nails catch the top of his hand, drawing a little blood. Isaac almost jumped from his chair to come to Stiles, but Lydia held him back when she saw Stiles wave at him with his other hand that he was ok.

Jackson was shaking slightly, muttering “sorry, so sorry” over and over again, as he bent his head down to the table. He hunched forward covering his face and starting licking at the cut on Stiles’ hand. Stiles jumped a little at the feeling and tried not to squirm in his seat. He was getting crazy eyes from Scott across the classroom, he just shrugged at him. What are you gonna do?

He leaned into Jackson a little making sure he knew he wasn’t upset as he tried to whisper in his ear.

“Jackson its fine, I’m ok, it doesn’t hurt.” Stiles was using his thumb on the hand Jackson was still holding to rub over one his knuckles.

“I hurt you, I didn’t mean too. I’m sorry.” Jackson was shaking even harder now.

Stiles leaned his weight heavier on him and reached his other hand under to the table to grip his other arm.

“Jackson, its fine, I swear, look it’s not even bleeding anymore. The cut is practically healed. I promise its ok.” This seemed to calm him down and Jackson finally leaned back up, but still kept a tight hold on Stiles’ hand. Stiles couldn’t help but lean back over for one more thing.

“And you were worried I was going to go running down the halls to protect you guys, and you all are getting detention for protecting me against the teacher.” He said with a slight grin. Luckily the bell was ringing and class was ending because the minute those words left his mouth Jackson and Isaac both laughed loud and hard, both almost falling out of their chairs.

Lydia bound out of her chair, grabbing Isaacs hand and coming over to their table. “Isaac told me what you said Stiles, maybe we should get us shirts that say Pack Mom Protectors.” The sly grin she was sporting was too much for Stiles and he just knew he was going to see those shirts in the near future. That was Lydia’s devious face. “They will be great, I’m thinking pink ones, although I’ll let the boys have black, but Pack Mom Protectors will be in pink lettering.” Stiles was banging his head on the table.

“Oh my GOD, what have I done?” All three of them were looking at him, grinning from ear to ear.

“School is so much more fun now that we have each other; I actually look forward to class.” Isaac was saying as Jackson and Stiles stood up getting all their stuff together.

“Actually me too” Jackson said surprisingly, finally letting Stiles’ hand go, giving it one last squeeze. Isaac was quick to grab it though, looking around making sure no body was looking before he brought to his mouth and licked it too.

“Are you sure its ok Stiles, I heard you gasp and smelled blood?” Isaac asked.

“Isaac its fine I promise, I gasped because it caught me off guard and its not bleeding anymore, Jackson made sure of that.” Stiles almost wanted to wipe all the werewolf spit off his hand but knew they would both be upset if he did. He had gotten used to being licked all the time, so he could go a while with tongue cleaned hand.

Lydia grabbed his hand out of Isaac’s grasp, looked at the small cut, kissed it once and patted Stiles on the top of his head. 

“See all better, now we can go eat lunch, come on we are all starving.” Lydia said grabbing Stiles’ arm and hooking hers through it hers, not waiting for Jackson and Isaac as she started walking away. They both knew they would be following to close behind them to be considered normal anyway. 

Stiles wondered how this was his life now. A year ago he would have killed to have this kind of attention from Lydia, now it was like he had new best friend that he could complain to about too hot werewolves and their obsession with scenting. He almost laughed when they were leaving the classroom and he noticed that Scott was still glued to his seat, mouth hanging open, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Stiles hoped that Scott would eventually realize how amazing it was to have a pack and they could quit fighting and be best friends again.

They all made it to lunch and met the twins at their usually table by the window. They all sat down and started texting Derek, Peter and the Sheriff letting them all know they ALL had detention and wouldn’t be home until later. They all laughed when the only person who got a response was Stiles from his dad telling him he was surprised he made it this long.

“It’s not my fault Mr. Harris hates me.” Stiles grumbled to the table. Isaac bumped his shoulder, smiling at him around his lunch.

“At least you’ll have us to keep you company.” He mumbled.

“Why did you get detention anyway?” Ethan asked the four of them.

“Wait. You all four have detention?” Aidan asked surprised.

“Ughh yes, Mr. Harris hates me. So he got mad that I was helping Jackson with his work. So he yelled at me and then the pack yelled at him for yelling at me and so then we all got detention.” Stiles told the twins, smiling at the thought when the pack had jumped so quick to his defense.

“Why am I not surprised?” They both said in unison.

“He really is an asshole and has always hated Stiles for some reason. He doesn’t like having two smart people in his class. Stiles and I make him look bad, so he takes it out on Stiles, because he wouldn’t be crazy enough to try that shit with me.” Lydia stated, leaning over to steal one of Stiles’ curly fries and laughing when he snapped his teeth at her.

Stiles doesn’t know why is he surprised when they all walk into detention and Ethan and Aidan are sitting at separate tables waiting on them.

“So Mr. Stilinski it seems you have turned two more people in this school into delinquents. You all will sit at separate tables and not speak at all, if I hear any of you, I will not only give you detention for the rest of this year, but senior year as well.” Mr. Harris sat down and started reading some book, completely ignoring the four of them still standing in the doorway.

They all groaned and went and sat at their separate tables. The wolves could whisper low enough that Harris couldn’t hear them, but they could hear each other; so Lydia and Stiles just texted each other the entire detention. They were debating what they could do to drive their mates crazy and make them scent them to death; because as much as they liked to complain about the scenting, they both secretly loved it. 

Their scents must of have given them away as to what they were talking about because all four of the wolves turned towards them, eyes glowing bright in the dim classroom. It should make them uncomfortable that they were being stared down by red, blue and yellow eyes. It only made them look at each other, grin and go back to their phone. The wolves eventually shook their head like they were trying to rid themselves of the scent and turned back around


	18. Flirting

“How is that even fair Lydia and Stiles?” Jackson grumbled as they all walked out of school together. They gave him the most innocent look they could muster and answered in unison.

“We have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I don’t know why you are complaining Jackson; at least you can do something about it when we get home, and with her and then Derek will jump Stiles the minute he gets in the door! I don’t have anybody to fix that for me when I get home.” Isaac was mumbling about stupid arousal scents.

“I can help you with that if you want Isaac” Ethan said, gripping Isaac’s shoulder, looking at him from under his lashes.

Stiles couldn’t help the growl the came out of him, was he seriously hitting on his pup in front of him.

Ethan dropped his hand from Isaac’s shoulder, “Sorry Stiles”

Isaac’s just turned his head and hissed lightly, “Stiles! What?”

“HAHA OMG Stiles, you are such an over protective pack mom, come on, let Isaac have some fun, don’t be like that.” Lydia was gripping his arm pulling him towards the jeep.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too. I, if you, I mean, if you really like him and Isaac if that’s what you want then I’m ok with that. I don’t know why I reacted that way I’m sorry.” Stiles said to the two red faces of Isaac and Ethan in front of him and let Lydia drag him away. He knew his face was just as red. He didn’t get far before Isaac grabbed him and Lydia in a tight hug.

“It’s ok Stiles and thank you… for caring so much” he rubbed his face against both of theirs and went back to where Ethan was still standing. “So you were saying?”

Jackson and Aidan hurried off after Lydia and Stiles not wanting to hear where this was going to lead.

They tried not to stare as Ethan pulled Isaac close to his body and shoved his tongue in his mouth. The heard Isaac moan has Ethan’s hand gripped his head and pulled him tighter to his body.

They all should have been paying more attention to their surroundings instead of watching Ethan and Isaac battle for each others mouths. Unfortunately they weren’t and were too late to notice when Lydia and Stiles got grabbed while climbing in the jeep


	19. The Attack

Stiles and Lydia screamed as tight arms wrapped around them and dragged them fast into the woods. They heard the pack roar and chase after them. Stiles pulled out the knife he carried in the waist of his jeans and sliced deep at the arms gripping him. The wolf growled and dropped Stiles hard on the ground.

He scrambled up quick and sliced fast and hard at the advancing wolf. He caught him in the throat, blood spraying Stiles’ face and chest. Stiles tried not to vomit at all the blood as he turned to go after Lydia. She was plunging her knife into the stomach of the wolf that was still holding her. He howled and let her go and Stiles attacked, slitting his throat quick before he could attack again.

Stiles noticed that they were surrounded by way to many werewolves. They were surrounding them, but not attacking all at once; Stiles didn’t know why, it was like they were just playing with them, taunting them. 

He could hear the pack around them fighting others, but he couldn’t see them. He did the only thing he could think of to reach Derek and Peter for help, Stiles howled as loud as he could. He knew it was a human howl and that any proper werewolf would laugh at the sound, but he knew Derek and Peter would know it was him and would know they needed help. He was cut off and the breath was knocked out of him as one of the wolves attacked and sliced across his side with their claws.

Stiles screamed and struck out with his knife fast, catching the wolf in the side of his head. His vision was getting blurry and fell with the wolf when he collapsed, still gripping the knife that was stuck in the wolf’s head. 

“Stiles! Please get up, come on you can’t pass out on me, it’s just a scratch, I need you, get up!” Lydia was screaming for him to move to get up. He had to get up; he couldn’t leave her alone with these feral wolves. He knew the things they would do to her and that helped give him the strength to push pass the pain and get up. He got up, took his top shirt off and wrapped it around the wound on his side. He pulled her tight to him, gripping her to his chest.

“It’s ok, I’m ok. I won’t let them hurt you. I promise. I’ll die to protect you, you my princess wolf, I’ll never let them hurt you.” Stiles was muttering to Lydia trying to figure a way out of this.

“I’m a princess, but not a wolf Stiles, you know that.” Lydia quipped back.

“Of course you’re a wolf, were part of a wolf pack, we are humans yes, but were part wolf too and ya know it.” He confirmed this by nipping the top of her ear, getting a small giggle from her. Good, that’s what he needed to hear, he didn’t like her scared. 

He turned in a small circle and scanned the werewolves surrounding them; he needed to do something; so he did the first thing he could think of, he started babbling to keep them distracted. He and Lydia had been trained to fight, but not this many, and even Peter couldn’t take on this many. They needed help.

“You all are making a big mistake. I am one of the alphas of the Hale Pack, that’s right, I said one of them; our pack has two alphas. My mate Derek Hale is the alpha and our pack is strong and when he gets here, he is going to slaughter you all. So if any of you want to live I suggest you walk away now. Leave our town and don’t ever come back.”

“Tsk Tsk little human, we know your pack is strong, but you two are just humans; not strong at all, especially not strong enough to take on a werewolf. We are having fun playing in your town, and don’t plan on leaving until we’re bored.” One of the werewolves spoke up from the circle around them.

“We are stronger than you think, I promise you that. You will regret hurting us, I’m telling you now to leave.” Stiles was trying to think of a plan, any thing to get them out of this. Where the hell were the others? He noticed Lydia reaching for one of the pockets in her dress. That’s right! She carried mountain ash with her; if they could distract them long enough, they could circle it around themselves, create a barrier.

“You are a funny one; I can see now why they keep you around. Need to have some form of entertainment. Strong you say, ok I’ll make a deal with you, you fight me and win, we’ll let you go, and if you lose… well then you lose and I get to play with you. How’s that sound?” He was grinning now, his fangs elongating. Stiles shuddered at the thought of how he wanted to play with him, but knew this was the distraction they needed. He looked Lydia in the eye, hoping she would understand what he was planning. 

She gripped his body tight to hers. “No! Don’t you dare! You can’t.”

They both jerked when they heard Isaac howl with pain, Stiles whimpered, upset he couldn’t get to his pup. “I have to Lydia, it’s the only way, and they need our help we have to get them please.” She nodded, understanding dawning on her face. Stiles stepped out of her grasp.

“Ok I’ll fight you.” Stiles didn’t have time to react before the werewolf backhanded him and he went flying across the woods. He heard Lydia scream. Stiles was hurting all over, but Deaton hadn’t been lying when he told Stiles that being an alpha’s mate and part of pack meant he’d be stronger and faster. He was able to get up and face the advancing werewolf.

Stiles threw his fist out as hard as he could, connecting with the wolf’s throat. He knew better than to aim for the face. The werewolf wheezed and grabbed his throat, Stiles struck while he was distracted and spun low, kicking the wolf’s feet out from under him, but before he could pounce the wolf rolled out of the way and punched Stiles hard in the stomach. Stiles staggered back, clutching his stomach. He wasn’t able to move fast enough and another fist collided with his face. Blood filled his mouth has he fell to his knees. 

He could hear the others laughing and noticed numbly that they weren’t paying attention to Lydia and she was spinning in a wide arc, circling herself in a protective circle of mountain ash. He was almost glad he was a little weaker, because it made his opponent cocky. He was busy laughing about how easy Stiles went down, while Stiles was busy looking for something he could use as a weapon. 

He could still hear his pups fighting around them, and he could feel their pain. They were getting hurt; his pack was getting hurt. Fury burned in his blood at the thought of his pups getting hurt. He could feel his anger rising and strength building up in his body. He saw a thick branch out of the corner of his eye and grabbed it as quick as he could. The werewolf he had been fighting noticed that Stiles was moving again and went to make his next attack.

Stiles reached the branch and swung out quick when the wolf advanced on him. He caught him hard in the face, knocking him back far and tripping on to his back. Stiles fueled with rage was quicker on the jump this time and landed hard on chest, he gripped the wolf’s throat tight in his hand and using all his strength dug his nails deep in his throat and ripped hard, tearing the wolf’s throat out.

Luckily nobody seemed to be noticing Lydia still. She was on her phone yelling for help, he didn’t know who she was talking too, but he hoped they got here soon. 

“I killed him; the agreement was if I killed him, you all would leave. Now leave.” Stiles spit blood out of his mouth; thankfully no teeth came out with it. The others just laughed again. He was starting to get really pissed off at them laughing.

“We do not follow orders from anyone. The joys of not having an alpha; why would we listen to him? Especially someone so weak he couldn’t even kill a human. That’s ok though we’ll show you how a real werewolf fights.” Another one of them said as he shifted and came charging Stiles.

Stiles still had a hold of the branch and swung fast, catching him in the stomach. He heard the air knock out of him and turned quick and swung down hard on the back of his head. He was about to hit him again when a foot connected with his stomach and sent him flying into a nearby tree. Oh shit that’s going to leave a mark. Luckily he didn’t hit anything vital and flinched with something came flying by his head. It was Lydia’s knife, it landed in the ground by his head. He grabbed it quick and squared off against the next oncoming attack.

“Damn Lydia try not aim for my head next time” Stiles yelled to her, letting her know he was able to grab it. He tried not to smile when he heard her speak next.

“I wasn’t aiming for your head, if I had been aiming, it would not have landing beside you, it would be embedded in your skull and you would dead.”

“Who they hell are you talking too, there is nobody else here… wait where did his little pack mate go who let her go.” The werewolf in front of him stopped and spun wildly looking for Lydia.

Stiles was shocked, how could they not see or hear her? It dawned on him that she had circled herself with the mountain ash, mountain ash worked on belief. Deaton had told them all the things it could be used for, but they never had the time test them out. And damn if Lydia didn’t remember and figure it out. She didn’t want to be seen or heard. And so it seemed to the werewolves she was gone, they even avoided the space she was taking up. Stiles grinned so hard his face hurt. He loved that his pack was so smart.

The werewolf that had been approaching him was still freaking out over the sudden disappearance of Lydia and wasn’t paying attention to Stiles. Stile came up quick behind him and slit his throat. The others howled when they saw the wolf go down and advanced quick on Stiles. Lucky for him a lot of them actually ran in opposite directions trying to track down Lydia. Unfortunately it was still too many for him to fight and he was worried he wouldn’t actually make it out of this alive.

Stiles took off running trying to get to Lydia, if he could make it to her, then he would be safe as well. He didn’t make it far before he was grabbed from behind. Stiles threw his head back as hard as he could, and hit the wolf who had him square in the face. Stiles saw stars he hit him so hard. The wolf, stunned, loosened his grip slightly on Stiles and Stiles turned quick, slicing through his throat with the knife. He dropped quick, dragging his nails down Stiles’ arm.

Stiles screamed in pain, but couldn’t stop to look at the damage before another wolf was advancing on him. Before it reached him, a large black wolf jumped from the trees and pinned the smaller beta wolf beneath him. Stiles stumbled back and backed himself into a tree. Two red eyes stared at him before the alpha turned and ripped the beta’s throat out.

Stiles noticed there were two more large shifted alphas going after the other feral wolves that had been attacking them. Thank God the cavalry had finally showed up. Stiles noticed Peter running after the other wolves that were looking for Lydia. Derek took one look at Stiles and let a loud, high pitched howl before attacking the feral pack. Stiles got up quickly and ran to Lydia; he stepped over the line and was finally safe inside the circle.

Her hands were instantly on his face, checking for wounds. He winced when she ran her hands over his jaw and eyes. “Stiles look at me, are you ok? Please say something, you are being way to quite and your eyes are glowing red and you’re shaking. Are you ok?” She took her sweater off and wrapped it around the claw marks on his arm.

He wanted to answer her, he did, but he was lost in his own thoughts. His pack was being harmed, he was Derek’s mate, and these were his pups he had to think of another way to help them. Jackson and Isaac and the twins weren’t here, he could hear them still fighting, he had to help them. What kind of alpha would he be if he just stood here and let them get hurt. Suddenly something very important clicked in his head.

“Lydia, do you have your gun on you? I didn’t see you put it in the car this morning.”

Lydia smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand before lifting her dress up slightly exposing her thigh holster with her gun in it. “I am so sorry Stiles I completely forgot I had it.” Stiles grabbed the gun from her hand and cupped her face with his other hand.

“Look at me it’s fine, I understand. Now listen to me, I am going to go help Isaac and Jackson, you stay here and do not leave this circle until Derek and the others have killed all these assholes. Do not step one foot out of this circle.” Lydia grabbed his arm as he tried to step away from her.

“No you can’t go, please they could kill you, and you are hurt and bleeding. Derek and the rest of the alphas are here, they will take care of everything.” Stiles squeezed her hand tight.

“You know that I can’t just stand here and hope that they are able to kill them all and get to them in time. What if they don’t and Isaac or Jackson is killed while I was just standing here instead of helping them. I would never forgive myself and you know you would never forgive me either.” She bit her lip and waivered on her feet before nodding quick and placing a quick kiss to his uninjured cheek.

“Be careful and go bring our pack home safely.”

Derek, Kali and Deucalion were taking the feral wolves down fast, one by one they fell. They were no match for the strength of the three alphas. Stiles saw an opening in the fighting and took off towards Isaac, Jackson and the twins. They weren’t far from where he and Lydia were and came up on the four of them fast. 

Stiles skidded to quick stop when he finally found them and he saw Jackson go down hard, one of the wolves on top of his chest, hand raised ready to rip his throat out. Before he could even get his arm down Stiles raised his gun and fired. The bullet ripped straight through the back of his head and out the front. 

Stiles turned as the wolf fell and aimed at the head of the two wolves fighting Isaac. He fired in quick succession and took them both down quick. Isaac was covered in blood and had claw marks covering most of his neck, face and torso. Stiles howled with rage at seeing his pup hurt and turned quick on his heels when he heard another try to sneak up behind him. Stiles slammed the gun hard into the wolf’s face causing it to fall back and hit the ground hard. Stiles aimed and fired right into her skull. 

Stiles heard more gun fire and turned quick, aiming his gun at the sound, but sighed with relief when he saw his dad standing on a large boulder. He was shooting at the group attacking Aidan and Ethan. Stiles felt bad he didn’t notice them sooner but his pups were most important and they were in more danger. Stiles fired his remaining bullets off hitting three more killing them instantly. His dad took down a few and the last two remaining, Ethan and Aidan ripped their throats out.

Stiles limped over to where Isaac was helping Jackson and grabbed him tight to him and squeezed him hard to his chest. He leaned heavily on him suddenly feeling all his wounds. He leaned back, but didn’t let go and grabbed Jackson too and pulled him in for hug. He was shaking with relief that they were alive.

“Are you guys ok, pl… ple…please tell me you’re ok” Stiles could barely speak he was so upset. 

“Are we ok? Stiles you are covered head to toe in blood and your one eye is almost swollen shut and you are asking if we are ok, yes we are ok, but, but, you are hurt.” Isaac was almost in tears by the time Jackson spoke up. 

“We are fine, where is Lydia, why isn’t she with you, and why can’t I smell her Stiles. Where is she?!” Jackson was near hysterics. Stiles grabbed his face with hands, trying to calm him down.

“Be calm. She is safe; she surrounded herself with mountain ash and made so she was could not be seen or heard. Pretty brilliant if you ask me.” Stiles turned to his dad when he finally approached the three of them. “Dad are you ok?”

John grabbed Stiles and held him tight to his chest. He was crying and shaking, his son was hurt and covered in blood, and asking if he was ok. They were almost too late, he could’ve lost him. Stiles was muttering something, but he couldn’t hear him he just kept hugging him tight to his chest until finally Stiles was pulling away.

“Dad I can’t breathe, you are holding me too tight. I’m fine, I love you, I’m glad you are ok.” He was beginning to think his dad had squished his lungs, he was feeling way to dizzy.

“Where are the others?” Aidan and Ethan asked.

Stiles stumbled as he stepped out of his dad’s grasp to answer Ethan and Aidan, “Come on they are this way, not far from here”

Stiles could feel more blood running down his side and through the makeshift bandage on his arm. He was starting to feel light headed and his vision was getting blurry. He stumbled again and Isaac came up quick to grab his arm and hold him up right, his father was grabbing his other arm.

“Stiles are you sure you’re ok?” Isaac’s concerned voice was penetrating the fog in his head. “

“Stiles answer us son, what’s wrong.” 

It took Stiles a few minutes before he was able to answer, “Yea, I’m ok, just dizzy, killed lots of werewolves today and there’s a lot of blood. Plus you guys got hurt; I just need to sit down once we’re back to Derek and Lydia.” Isaac’s grip never left Stiles’ arm until they reached clearing.

Lydia was still in the protective circle and three extremely naked alphas and bloodied Peter were piling the bodies of the killed feral werewolves in one pile. His pack was finally together and they were all safe, the threat was over. The last thing Stiles remembers before his world went was black was a very naked Derek running towards him, screaming his name.


	20. Healing

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep. What the hell is that beeping noise? He was trying to sleep. Why was the pack making so much noise? Stiles tried to get up, but was unable to move. He couldn’t move his legs or arms. His body was way too hot. Why couldn’t he move? Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep. the beeping was getting faster. Panic hit when Stiles felt hands on his face and a voice shushing him. Stiles calmed down the minute he recognized the voice and the soft touch of hands on his face. He used all his strength to open his eyes. He was met with the most beautiful green eyes staring into his.

“Shhh its ok, you’re ok, you’re in the hospital.” Derek kissed his lips, dipping his tongue in mouth. Stiles moaned as Derek’s tongue glided over his own. Derek reluctantly pulled back and moved down to his neck, breathing in deep. Stiles looked down, noticing why he was so hot and couldn’t move.

Isaac was on his other side, arms wrapped around Stiles middle. Ethan was draped over his back a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Jackson was asleep by his legs arms wrapped around Lydia and his legs, while Lydia was actually in the bed with Stiles curled up around his legs. Stiles noticed Aidan was in a chair by the corner and Peter, Deucalion and Kali were playing cards at a table.

Stiles turned worried eyes to Derek, “You dad is downstairs getting coffee. He’s ok Stiles, he wasn’t hurt.” Derek was whispering in his ear.

“Hey Genim you awake” His dad came through the door and set the coffees on the table where the pack was playing cards. Derek never let his hand go or quit rubbing his hand through his hair as his dad came over and pressed a kiss to his head. “How ya feeling? You’ve been out for a few days, scared the hell out of me and the pack. Don’t you ever do that again Genim.” Stiles groaned and then smiled at his dad. 

“Now everybody is going to know my name is Genim dad... I had to protect you and the pack and I would do it again. What happened after we were attacked, what do you mean I’ve been out for a few days and what is that smell?” he heard the group in the corner laugh and all start talking once they realized he was awake.

“Welcome back Stiles!” Kali said with a big smile. She grinned more than werewolf he knew. Not that he knew that many, but still.

Deucalion just nodded in his direction. “You protected your pack well Stiles”

“Hey Stiles, good job out there. And thanks for having me and Ethan’s back out in the woods. Ethan would say thank you himself, but this is the first time he’s fallen asleep since you got here. Isaac’s been a basket case so he’s been trying to keep him calm.” Aidan said without opening his eyes from his chair.

Stiles lifted his hand from under Isaac and ran it through his curls, running his nails lightly across Isaac’s scalp. He heard Isaac murmur in his sleep and bury his face deeper into Stiles’ side.

“I had dessert while you were knocked out Stiles, no one to reprimand me or keep me from eating it. They were all too busy here listening to your heart beat.” Peter said jokingly.

“Well that’s about to change; now you won’t get any for a week” Stile said with a grin, that quickly turned into a grimace when the pull hurt his face. 

“Ugh guys shut up, I’m trying to sleep here, Stiles go back to sleep, we were sleeping well.” Lydia said through a yawn as she reached her hand up and gripped Isaac's.

“Ha Ha sorry princess wolf, we’ll try to keep our voice down.” Stiles noticed Derek just shaking his head. Stiles pulled Derek’s hand to his mouth, and kissed all along his knuckles. Derek leaned his head against Stiles’ temple when his dad started talking again.

“Son, you had deep claw marks across your side and down your arm, you had to have over 100 stitches. You blacked out the minute we got to the clearing. You lost a lot of blood, you had a concussion, your ribs are bruised and a few cracked and your face is pretty much just one big bruise. Were not sure how you stayed conscious as long as you did. The doctors didn’t know when you would wake up.” Stiles dad took a deep breath and continued 

“And that smell would be the pack. We haven’t left the hospital since you were brought in. The others came last night, once everything was cleaned up in the woods. Lydia is probably fused to your legs, she won’t move. We’ve just been having to rotate her to each side so your legs don’t fall asleep. She is more stubborn than you.” Stiles laughed a little when he heard that, he knew damn well how stubborn Lydia could be.

“When can I go home?” Stiles asked.

“I’ll go let the doctors know you are awake and then they’ll let ya know when you can go home.” Stiles dad said as he walked out the door.

When he was gone, Stiles turned his head, leaning more into Derek. “I hope you don’t mind having a scarred mate Derek, 100 stitches is a lot.” Derek pressed his lips against his temple. He leaned over, rolled Lydia to Stiles’ other side, and climbed onto the bed, curling his body around Stiles’.

“Stiles I don’t care how many scars you have, I love you, and you’re my mate. You got those scars protecting our pack. Why would they ever bother me?” Tears threatened to fall from Stiles eyes.

“You love me?” Stiles hated how weak his voice sounded, but he had to be sure he heard right before he admitted he felt the same. Old insecurities die hard.

“Stiles of course I love you, I thought you knew that, I love you so much, you have made my life so much better our pack so much stronger.”

Stiles grinned despite the pain in his face “I love you too Derek, and I love our pack, even crazy Peter” They both laughed when they heard Peter groan from the table.

“Stiles are you ever going to drop the crazy part?”

“Not unless you quit teasing my pups”

“Well, I guess I better go changed my name to Crazy Peter then because that’s never going to change.”

Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth; he felt Derek grin against his neck.


	21. Mating Bond...Finally

A few months had passed since the fight with the feral pack. The alpha pack had left town, promising to keep their eyes out on the Hale pack. Ethan and Aidan had already visited a couple of times so Ethan could see Isaac. Stiles’ stitches were finally removed a week ago and all his injuries were completely healed.

He was climbing out of the shower when he stopped and listened, realizing his house was way to quite. He walked tentatively out of the bathroom and straight into his bedroom to put on some clothes. He experienced déjà vu when his back hit cold, hard wood and two red eyes were staring at him.

Stiles moaned and titled his head back so Derek could run his mouth along his neck, “Stiles why are you wearing this towel?”

“Derek there way to many people in this house for me to be running around naked, you know that.” Stiles’ breath hitched when Derek bent and grabbed Stiles’ thighs lifting him up the door. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and moaned when his and Derek’s hard cocks rubbed together.

Derek was kneading his ass with his hands, Stiles was biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. “Stiles do you hear anybody in this house?” Derek was sucking a deep bruise into the side of Stiles’ neck, Stiles was thrusting against Derek trying to get some more friction.

“No, no I don’t hear anybody.” understanding finally dawned on Stiles.

“The pack is out with your dad, he said they won’t be back till late tonight. We have the whole house to ourselves.” Derek growled out.

Stiles wrapped his arms tight around Derek’s neck and lunged forward pressing his lips tight to Derek’s. Derek moaned at the contact and Stiles pushed his tongue deep in Derek’s mouth. They were thrusting against each other, sucking wildly on each others tongues. Stiles broke away and moved his mouth against Derek’s jaw and neck, sucking marks into the skin and watching them disappear just as fast. Stiles wanted his marks to last, so he got to the bottom of Derek’s neck he bit down hard, holding his teeth hard into the firm muscles of Derek’s neck.

Derek snarled loud and pulled Stiles back from the door, walking him backwards to the bed. Derek dropped Stiles on the bed and ripped the towel quick from his body. Stiles started to squirm when Derek just stared, his eyes roaming up and down Stiles’ body.

“Derek….”

Derek ripped his shirt and jeans off, his hard cock sprung forward. Stiles moaned loud, seeing Derek in all his naked glory. His cock was thick and long, leaking precum already. Derek climbed on the bed and slid up Stiles’ body, they both groaned, finally feeling their bare cocks rub together.

“God Stiles I’ve waited so long for this, I want you so much.”

“Derek, yes, please, want you so much, please more.”

Stiles clawed at Derek’s back as he thrust his tongue in his mouth, trailing his hands down Stiles’ body and pulled their bodies tight together, thrusting his body against Stiles’ in rhythm with their tongues. Derek trailed his mouth down Stiles neck, nipping the sensitive skin as he went. Stiles felt like he was on fire, every touch was too much but not enough. He gasped loud as Derek’s teeth latched onto one of Stiles’ nipples. Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s head and arched into the touch.

“Oh god, yes, yes Derek, so good, feels so good.” Derek reached a hand out and dug around in the nightstand, finally grabbing the bottle of lube he knew Stiles kept there. Derek moved down Stiles body, covering every in of his skin with his mouth and tongue. He kissed and licked all around Stiles’ thick, hard cock, but didn’t’ place his mouth on it, not yet. He hid his grin when he heard the slew of curse words coming from Stiles’ mouth. Derek growled as he breathed in deep the scent of Stiles, the scent of his mate, he was finally going to get to claim what was his.

He stopped Stiles’ babbling by licking a long strip up the entire length of his cock, circling the head with his tongue. Derek groaned when taste of Stiles hit his tongue. He pressed his tongue to the underside of his cock and sucked hard, moving his mouth all the way down to the base of his cock, gagging a little when his cock hit the back of his throat. He moved his mouth up and down over and over, loving the feel of Stiles thrusting up into his mouth.

“Oh, oh ,oh my GOD Derek, yes, I more, oh my GOD, DEREK! I’m gonna, I’m gonna, cum, you have to … DEREK!” 

Derek moaned as Stiles shot his hot cum straight down his throat. He swallowed it all down and licked him completely clean. Fuck Stiles tasted even better than he smelled. He worked his way back up Stiles’ body, feeling Stiles spread his legs, cradling Derek between his legs.

“Derek that was amazing, wow” Stiles was panting heavy, his body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Derek leaned down and licked the shell of Stiles, he wrapped his hand Stiles’ ass and rubbed one lubed finger over his tight hole. 

“Are you ready for more Stiles?”

“Yes more don’t stop, more!” Stiles was pressing down on the finger Derek had pressed into his tight heat.

“Yes yes yes, I’m ready please Derek, I’m ready” Stiles was thrashing underneath him, begging for more by the time Derek had four fingers buried deep, he could stay here forever preparing his mate, watching him unravel beneath him. Stiles whined when Derek removed his fingers but it quickly turned into a gasp when Derek nudged his hole with the head of his cock.

Derek pushed in slow, his body shaking trying to keep in control. He pushed in farther past the tight ring of muscles, Stiles was bearing down for more, arms wrapped tight around Derek’s neck. “Please Derek”

Derek kept going slowly until he was fully seated in his mate. He almost came the minute his hips met Stiles’, the hot, slick heat of him almost too much to take. He licked into Stiles’ mouth, groaning when his tongue met Stiles’ and Stiles’ sucked his tongue in hard and nipped lightly. Derek growled a deep rumble out of his chest.

“Stiles what did I tell you about biting me?”

Stiles just leaned up and nipped his lip again; his chin and then pulled Derek’s head down to his and bit his ear. “That it drives you crazy, that you can’t control yourself.”

Derek snarled lowed, “Stiles!” between clinched teeth before he pulled and slammed back into Stiles. He rolled his hips again and again slamming back in his tight heat. Derek was ripping the comforter to shreds with his claws, the headboard leaving marks into the wall.

Hearing the gasp of pleasures coming from Stiles over and over; Derek leaned forward, angled his hips and thrust back in Stiles. Stiles cried out loud, hands gripping his shoulders tight, nails digging into his skin. He continued ramming into him, hitting his prostate on each thrust.

He felt Stiles jerk and cry out as his orgasm hit him hard and fast, rope and ropes of cum hitting across both their stomachs. The smell of arousal and his mate, the fluttering of his hole around Derek’s cock was too much for him to take; he could feel the base of cock swelling with need to lock himself inside his mate. He couldn’t knot Stiles’ on their first time; he didn’t want to harm him in anyway. As if he could read his mind, Stiles locked his ankles behind Derek’s back.

“Don’t you dare stop Derek Hale, don’t you dare pull out. We talked about this, I want your knot, I’m your mate, claim me as yours, give me your knot, now!” And with those words Derek growled loud, his teeth elongating as his thrust grew wild, he could no longer control himself. 

He bit down hard on Stiles shoulder, teeth piercing the skin. Stiles cried out again, hands clinging to Derek’s back and head. He was shooting deep inside his mate, finally, marking him. He would always be his; his smell would never leave him now. His knot continued to swell until he was locked deep inside his mate. Only able to make short, small thrust.

Derek lifted his head and licked around the new mark he’d left on Stiles. He kissed his eyes, his nose, and finally his lips. “Stiles, Stiles, my mate, claimed you forever, mine, love you.”

“Mmm yours forever, yours” Stiles nipped at his lips again. “Will the bite change me Derek?”

“No Stiles, no, I wouldn’t do that without asking you. That bite was a claiming bite, claiming you as mine.”

“Good” Stiles said grinning at his mate. Derek was still making small thrust, moaning at the sensation. “How long will we be locked together like this?”

“I don’t know; we only knot our mates, so I’ve never knotted anyone before you, guess we’ll be finding out. Good thing we have the house to ourselves for a while.”

“Good thing I love you then and don’t mind being tied to you.” Stiles said with a smile, earning him one in return.

“Yea...Good thing.”


End file.
